Protecting the Innocent
by KyraLawliet
Summary: John is having troubles at school, with getting beat up, stolen from, and even death threats. He tells Dave, and he instantly wants to help him. They both soon realize that they like each other, but will it last? PepsiCola, M for so much smut you don't even know, language, and probably some other slight triggers. Assorted other ships are included too!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EctoBiologist (EB) began pestering TurntechGodhead (TG) at 12:04:20 A.M.

EB: dave?

TG: hey wassup man

TG: i havent talked to you in a while

EB: i need someone to talk to...

TG: aw man whats going on now

TG: ill kick someones ass if i have to

EB: you don't have to do that, but i'm just feeling really bad right now.

TG: tell me whats happening

EB: i got beat up at school again today and they took all of my things.

EB: i can't go home to my dad because i'm afraid he'll get mad at me for losing my things

EB: so i figured you're the only person that i could talk to.

TG: aw man

TG: where are you now?

EB: at some internet cafe.

EB: i think it's a starbucks.

TG: are you okay

TG: like

TG: are you injured or anything

EB: i think my leg is sprained or something, but other than that i'm just bloody and tired.

TG: okay

TG: just stay there

TG: i'll be there in about an hour

EB: no! you don't have to come all the way here just for me!

TG: man yes i do

TG: im going to tell bro that i just have to go to school with you tomorrow

TG: im sure he will understand

EB: okay... thanks dave.

EB: i mean really, thanks.

TG: yeah yeah shutup and let me go

TG: just stay there

TurntechGodhead (TG) has ceased pestering EctoBiologist (EB) at 12: 16:06

I really didn't want Dave to have to worry about me so much. All I needed was someone to get me through it, then i'd go back home. But I can't say anything bad about him, he always helps me. No matter if it's personal problems or even relationships, he's always there. I wouldn't say that he's my "Knight in Shining Armor" or anything, as ironic as that is. But he is certainly my best bro, and he is basically my knight. Damn, that sounded really pathetic.

Actually, nothing gets more pathetic than this. I'm sitting at a 24 hour Starbucks waiting for something to happen. Everyone walks by me wondering why i'm covered in blood, my hair is all a mess, and my face shows that i've been crying for hours. No one even stops to ask why, or when it happened. But I don't mind. I wouldn't have answered them anyways.

Now you're actually excited. Dave is coming all the way from Texas to get me. I don't know how it would only take him an hour to get here, he must've just been forgetting where I was. But I don't mind waiting. It would be worth it to see my best friend's face for the first time. Whenever we Skyped, his room light would always be off, only allowing me to see a glare from his glasses and a bit of blonde hair. That didn't matter, though. He still looked rather cute.

Of course, you would never admit that.

Dave is homeschooled, from what he has told me. His brother teaches him everything, but he just says that they fight on the roof everyday instead. He got kicked out because he fought with the kids everyday. His bro told me that he constantly talks about me, as if he wants to protect me. I love that thought. Having someone to protect me seemed like a luxury, but it really wasn't. Everyone wants a protector, but no one wants to have to have one.

Sorry to get all mushy there. It's just an emotional time, you know?

"Excuse me, mam?" I went up to the counter to a rather pretty employee. She looked like she was about 17, just two years older than me.

"Yes, dear?" She looked at me, but not with disgust, but with forgiveness.

"Would it be alright if I could just... Fall asleep here for a while? I actually have someone coming to get me..."

"Oh, yes! Just make sure to get up if I yell at you. The manager might walk in and kick you out."

"Oh, okay! Thank you very much."

I walked over to the wall I was at, and folded up my green jacket to act as a pillow.

Falling asleep was the best thing to me right now, because if I woke up, there is a chance that a certain Strider might be there to help me.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, so far. :D There will be smuttiness soon, so don't worry. I just wanted to make an actual story for once, and not just mindless buttsex.

Just to tell you guys right now, I really love Dave. So expect tons of talking about him and John daydreaming about how smexy he is. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you have no idea what's going on.

"Hey, man, get up."

I couldn't open my eyes, I was just too tired. I completely forgot what had happened that day, and what was happening now, but all I could do right now was shrug all of it off as a dream. Who had called out to me? It was probably just an employee, but I didn't care about them.

I just drifted back off to sleep.

Music. That's all I could hear. It wasn't up very loud, just loud enough to where you could hear what they were saying. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a car. Whoever was driving was doing so very fast, which made the snow look as if it was attacking you. I looked over to my left, to the drivers seat. I suddenly remembered what I was doing. I sat up a bit, and the blonde looked back at me.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." The blonde smirked as I tried to adjust my eyes.

"Wha-what was I doing?" I was still terribly tired, and my legs hurt a lot. Could they be broken?

"You passed out at the Starbucks, remember? I got worried that you were dead or something. You wouldn't wake up, so I just kind of carried you to my car. Now we're basically just driving around, because I have no idea where you live or where to go." Dave smiled at you, which made your heart flutter a bit.

"Oh, eh... I'm not sure if we should go to my place. My dad would still be mad."

"Then where should we go?"

I looked down at my hands. Blood everywhere, cuts, and sores. My dad would never live that down. He wasn't the best dad, he didn't quite understand why I was such a wimp. He doesn't care for me, and I have to fend for my own.

Dave kept looking at me, trying to see where all of my cuts were.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him, he had completely nudged off where he was going, and he looked as if he was hurt.

"Um, yeah. My legs just hurt, is all. I hope they aren't broken or anything."

Dave looked back at the road. As I said that, he sniffled a bit, but he looked as manly as ever.

"Who was it that did it to you? I mean, I wouldn't know them, but tomorrow i'll know."

I looked back up at him, "I don't know their names... It was a lot of them, seven, maybe?"

I jumped as Dave suddenly stopped the car. He put his hands in front of his face and groaned.

"Why would people do that to you? Are they just that pissed all the damn time?"

I could feel tears start to run down my cheeks. I didn't know what to say, because it all happened so fast. I can't even remember what they looked like, or why they did it.

"John, i'm sorry, don't get all sad." He was now facing me, but I couldn't bear to look up. I didn't want my best friend's first impression of me to be mr being a wimp and crying. But of course, I ruin that thought with my now uncontrollable sobbing.

"Dave... Thank you..."

It's at this point to where I am a teary mess, but I am okay with it, because I am with the one person who actually understands why. With anyone else, they would call me a pussy and to "man up", but Dave just tries to cheer me up.

He leans over and hugs me. I didn't expect it, but I won't go against it. He was warm, and it was really comforting. I stopped crying almost immediately.

"Are you okay, John?" He had his hands on my shoulders, making me face him.

"Yeah, i'm better now. Thanks. I don't know where we should go... Is there just any way we could sleep in the car for the night?"

"Of course, just tell me when your school starts, and then we'll get going."

"Around six. But we can leave whenever, i'll be okay with being late tomorrow."

"Nah, that's okay, we'll go at six. Now go to sleep, you can only get like four more hours of sleep left."

He leaned back to the back seat and grabbed you a blanket. He had everything he needed back there, food, CDs, clothes, and more stuff you couldn't put your finger on. He wrapped the blanket around me and I instantly felt safer. I wanted to thank him, but I passed out as soon as he grabbed a blanket for himself too.

"John, wake up. I need you to tell me how to get to your school."

I opened my eyes, and I had a slight fanboy moment.

His blonde hair was shuffled everywhere, his glasses were angled to where you could see a bit of his red eye, and his record shirt was hanging off of his shoulder.

I never thought I would admit it, but damn he was adorable.

"Oh, eh, okay." As I told him how to get to the school, we began to joke a bit. It was actually the best morning i've had in a while.

Daves POV

I couldn't bear to see him like this. Well, it was the first time I had seen him in person, but being bloody wasn't how I imagined him to be. When he pestered me saying that he was beat up, all of my anger suddenly released. I accidentally made a hole in my wall, and Bro was really confused.

"Bro, I have to go to find Egbert. He's outside of town, maybe a few hours, just please. Please let me-"

"Dave, calm down. Just take the car. I'll put everything you need in there, just get your clothes and whatever and get the keys off of the table. Money's in there, too, grab as much as you need. I understand completely, just go."

This is why I loved my brother. He understood everything I did, even when I wanted to destroy something.

I thanked him and left.

The car ride to wherever the hell John was was a long one. My phone had a GPS, so I just followed that to where he was. Once I got to the Starbucks, All of the lights were off and all I could see was a boy laying against the wall. His phone glare was illuminating his face, and all you could see was blood. I hurried in the store and started to yell at him to get up.

"Please be okay, please please please-"

John wouldn't open his eyes, but he started mumbling.

"Dave... I... Love you-" He started to snore again, and you smirked.

"Heh, love you too, man."

I actually do, but of course, I wouldn't tell him that when he was awake. I had to keep up my cool facade. He looked adorable, even with the blood and scars. His dark hair was all bed-headish, glasses on the floor next to him, and one hand holding his phone. Of course, I had to take a peek at what he was doing on it. I slowly picked up the phone from his hands and unlocked it.

It was my pesterchum account, he must've been looking at it. I'm not going to question that, but hey, it was kind of a compliment.

"Hey man, get up."

I knew, of course, that he wouldn't, but it was worth a shot.

"You don't look that heavy..."

I picked him up and slumped him over my shoulder. Putting him in the car was hell, but at least it was better than him staying at the cafe. I didn't know where to go, and every time I tried to get John to wake up, he would just make this adorable face. I couldn't bear myself to force him to wake up.

I guess i'd just have to wait.

He woke up about two hours later, with the cutest expressions.

I had to ask him where to go, but he didn't even know. So I just continued to drive aimlessly around what seemed to be a town. I had to ask him what happened, of course, but I honestly didn't want to know. I didn't want to picture someone beating up the boy I liked. (Still not going to admit it, but hey.)

He didn't know the names of any of the guys that did it, but he said there was at least seven of them. This just put me into more rage. I wanted to kill every one of them. Why would they hurt him? Sure he looks like a geek, but that doesn't give them the right to make him suffer.

What really made me mad was when John started to cry. That was what really ticked me off.

I WILL make them pay for it.

I had to comfort him, though, I'm not even good at it. The best I could do was hug him, which made me feel useless, but he stopped crying as soon as I did so.

It was at that point where I knew I had to protect him from everything.

(John's POV)

Dave pulled into my school, and I hadn't had realized how awesome his car was until people were crowding up around it. We both got out, but everyone started whispering.

"Oh shit." Dave ran towards me and gave me his jacket. I tried to ask him why, when he replied "Blood." My eyes got wide as I realized that I had not cleaned up at all. "Bathroom?" I looked back up at Dave and nodded. He locked his car and we both ran off into the school.

He didn't even bother to look around or look at the kids, he just took my hand and ran off. He stopped as soon as we were in an empty hallway.

"Er, where are the bathrooms?" He looked genuinely confused, which made him look more cute.

I smirked. "Hehe, just around this corner, come on." I grabbed his hand and waltzed over to the mens bathroom.

Once we got in, he checked all of the stalls to make sure no one was in here. He locked the door, too.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem. Grab some paper towels and clean yourself off, okay?"

"Okay!" I did as I was told, and managed to get the majority of dry blood off of me. I took off his jacket and handed it back to him.

"Thanks, Egbert. You okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Just tell me when you see those guys, kay?"

"Hehe, okay!"

"Oh! And I have your phone, here." He handed me back my phone, which he grabbed out of his jeans.

"When did you take this?"

"You were talking in your sleep at Starbucks, and you had this in your hand. I figured I would keep it safe."

I smiled. "You didn't look, did you?" I laughed, but I actually have some pretty jacked up things on it.

"No! Well, maybe a little. You sure do like looking at my profile, huh?"

My face got really red and I started to blush. "Shut up..."

He smirked, "Don't worry, I do the same thing with yours." His face all of a sudden got really red, as well. "I mean... Just to see if you're online.. Dammit."

"Oh ho ho! The cool kid's getting all red now!" And he still looked adorable, damn.

"What? No!," he started to mumble," at least I don't talk about you in my sleep..."

Your eyes got really wide. "You... You... Heard me?"

He looked up at me, "What? No! I mean, yeah, but, god dammit."

I smiled at his frustration. "What did I say?"

I was actually pretty excited at this point, I never know what I think about at night.

"You... Said you loved me... And shit."

He was looking at the ceiling now, trying to hide his now blushing face.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I just..."

"Naw man, it's okay. I thought it was kinda cute... Oh dear god what did I just say." We both looked up at eachother.

Damn it was awkward, but he never looked cuter.

"Well, as good a time as ever." He started to curse at himself before I could realize what he was about to do. He stepped closer to me, leaned forward, and kissed me.

I couldn't believe it was actually happening, I mean, I imagine this about every night (let's not talk about that yet), and now it's coming true. I kissed him back, which sent a level of shock to him. After he realized that I was kissing back, he hardened it, and wrapped his arms around your sides.

I moaned a bit, on accident, but it made him moan too, so I guess that was a good thing. Nothing could ruin this moment.

*Ring ring ring*

Except for the bell.

You both pulled apart and smiled at eachother.

"John, I like you." Dave was still smirking at me, and the glare in his glasses made me see my own reflection. I was smiling like a twit, but it didn't matter.

"I like you too." Dave kissed me once again, then took my hand and led me put of the bathroom. He looked at me.

"Okay, where's your first class?" I pointed the way and he followed, holding my hand.

This so made up for yesterday.

Your name is John Egbert and you are in love with Dave Strider.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

We both finally arrived at my first period, which was English. Before I walked in, I let go of Dave's hand. He gave me a nod, understanding why I had to let go. I opened the door to see a class full of kids, all staring back at us.

"Oh shit..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. Egbert. Oh..." My teacher looked at Dave, now beside me with his elbow on my shoulder. "Who is your friend?"

"Eh... Th-This is Da-" Dave cut me off with running up to the teacher and holding out one hand.

"My name is Dave Strider, and i'm here with John. I will be here with him for about a week, if that's alright. I'm from Texas, and I just wanted to check out this school to possibly move here. I'm sure you can understand why he's late, I accidentally got him lost."

Oh that suave motherfucker.

"Ah... Yes.. I understand. Nice to meet you, Dave." She stuttered as she said it, with a slight blush.

Dave went back towards me and crossed his arms. Before I walked to my seat, I whispered to him, "Good job, kissass." He looked past me and just smirked.

"Now take a seat and we'll continue." The teacher turned around and continued writing things on the blackboard.

Dave sat at the table next to me, but it was tilted slightly to where it was only you he was looking at. Of course, you couldn't pay attention to what was going on in the lesson, because the gorgeous Dave Strider was right beside you.

And who couldn't stare at that all day?

He eventually turned around and started writing down things on a piece of paper I loaned him. I tried to peak at what he was writing, but every time I did so he looked at me and stuck out his tongue.

After about five minutes, he finally gave me the piece of paper. I couldn't help but smile when I was finally able to read what he had wrote.

"Hey yo John,

We should continue what we did in the bathroom soon.

Or now.

But that won't be very logical...

But it would be sexy as hell.

Nevermind, the actual purpose of this note was to ask you to go out with me.

damn it would suck if you said no.

like I would just have to sit here awkwardly and just think about why and stuff all day.

nevermind, i don't even know what i'm talking about at this point.

just, like, go out with me and we can be the best shipping.

Pepsicola forever. 4

Love you,

Dave motherfucking Strider"

It would be a lie of you said that you weren't the happiest person in this school right now.

I was blushing. Well, not just blushing, like ULTRA blushing, and Dave saw.

He smirked and just stared at me as I kept smiling. I turned to him and nodded.

As soon as he saw me he smiled and put his arms behind his head.

I looked around, trying to make it seem as though I was actually paying attention. Girls were whispering to each other and staring back at Dave, but he didn't even acknowledge them.

He was mine.

I smiled more at the thought, but then it quickly went away as I saw a group of rather tough looking guys all whispering and looking at me.

Those were the guys... Who beat me up...

And it's going to happen again.

I quickly looked down and put my head down on the desk. I hoped no one noticed, but I think I actually whimpered a bit. Damn, that's embarrassing. But who else wouldn't if they knew that they were about to be potentially killed?

Exactly.

Dave uncrossed his arms and sat up a bit. He looked at me, then at the seven guys in the corner. He cursed under his breath then nudged me.

"Are those the guys?" He whispered, pointing to them.

I nodded, then put my head back on the desk.

The blonde simply slumped back into his chair and stared at them the rest of the period.

- (Insert time change here)-

The bell finally rung, and everyone picked up their bags and got up. They all went to their own groups to socialize.

Dave got up and held his hand out for me. I put mine in his and he helped me up.

"Bathroom, come on." He nudged his head to the door, and we both walked out. As we did so, he eyed the group of boys, who were now aware of the blonde. They simply laughed and stared at me as I was dragged out by a bigger boy, probably assuming he was going to beat me up.

We finally got to the bathroom we went to before, and he locked the door.

"It was them, right?" He looked surprisingly really serious, you were kind of afraid for a second.

"Yeah... I recognize them..." I looked down at the floor, trying to hide the sad expression on my face.

"Those motherfuckers..." Dave muttered under his breath.

He sat down on the ground with a loud thump, and put his hands on his face.

I didn't know what to do. I felt unsafe and my emotions were all messed up.

Before I realized what I was doing, I started to cry.

Dave looked up with a pained expression and instantly jumped up from sitting.

I could tell he didn't know what to do, but from experience, he knew how to get me to stop crying. He hugged me, and said "Don't worry, i'll protect you."

I stopped sobbing and smiled.

I looked at him, and I could tell he was enraged.

"Dave...? Are you okay? *Sniffle*"

"I'm going to kill them..."

"What?"

"They will pay for making you suffer. I promise you, John, if they lay one more hand on you, they're dead."

I didn't know what to do, but I instantly felt like the safest person in the world. But of course, Dave was pretty scary when he was angry. I couldn't tell if he was truly angry, though, because his mirror shades didn't let me see them.

Actually, I don't even know what color eyes he has.

Probably just brown or something.

"You don't have to do that, but thank you." I hugged him and he smiled at the action, which made me feel a lot better. He hugged me back, then put one hand on my jawline, making my face move towards his. He kissed me, which caught me by surprise, but I eventually kissed him back. I could feel him smiling as I kissed him, which made him even cuter.

He put one hand on your hip, and another on your ass.

"Ah! What're you doing?"

"Damn, Egbert, you have a firm ass. But i'll get to that after school." He winked at me, then unlocked the door. "I do believe it's time for lunch, right?"

I smiled at him, and walked out of the bathroom with him.

"Okay! Now tell me where the fuck the cafeteria is!" You both laughed then headed towards the cafeteria, with him in hand.

"Ah, and John? That was a yes, right?"

I looked at him puzzlingly, a yes to what?

"Oh for the love of god you are hopeless. Wait, let me be all romantic and ironic for a second."

He got in front of me and dusted off his shirt.

"Will you, John fucking Egbert, captain of all that is Nic Cage, king of all pranks, knight of firm asses, be my lawfully wedded boyfriend? To love, and to cherish, and allow me to kiss you wherever the fuck I want? Maybe even to buy you a hotel room to fuck you against the wall?"

I couldn't stop laughing, but he was genuinely serious. He sure did have a way with words...

Especially the *ahem* hotel part.

"Of course, my knight of time. I promise to listen to your new raps everyday, buy you countless bottles of apple juice, and let you kiss me wherever you want. Even let you buy me a hotel room and fuck me senseless." I winked back at him and he started to laugh really loud.

"Man, that was perfect. I now wed us, matesprites! Okay, i'm kidding, but I do wed us to be boyfriends."

"Perfect! Now let's finally go get some food."

"Okay, and about the hotel room, already covered." Dave put his arms behind his head.

"What?" I kept walking, but kept staring at him.

"Well, you said you couldn't face your dad, and I don't have a place to stay, so hey, a hotel room sounded like the best place. I got the money from selling some of my songs to some game soundtrack, Homestuck, I think it was. But they gave me quite a bit of money, so hey, you can be a gold digger now!"

I (playfully) punched him in the arm.

"Now you definitely can't wait to get out of this school, huh?" I asked him.

"Oh you have no idea."

We started walking again, and just as soon as we were so close to the door...

Bam, a group of guys collided with me as we turned a corner.

"I-I'm sorr-" I tried to finish the sentence, really. But I just looked in horror as the group of guys formed a circle around me and Dave.

"Didn't we tell you last time to not bump into us, wimp?" One of the guys stood in front of me, holding a pocket knife.

Your name is John Egbert, and you are really, really scared.

* * *

Oh my god I am so sorry for whoever had to read this. Like, really, i'm sorry.

I regret nothing with the wedding scene, though. That was beautiful and you know it.

The smut hasn't even come in yet and i'm getting really mad at myself for not putting it in sooner, but you know, story lines take time.

Well, at least you guys know you're going to get a nice hotel room scene.

Favorite or follow (or something) to keep telling me to go on, because without it, i'd be like "Haha screw this."

Oh, and leave a review telling me how it is so far so that I can stop screaming internally. ;u;


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are about to kick some ass.

I stared at the man with the pocket knife, he would be the biggest threat. He seemed pretty big, not as big as Bro, but big. Seriously, what the hell is he still doing in High School? All of the other guys stood behind him. The big, stupid one must have been their leader, then.

Man, this will be easy. Bro always had weapons when we strifed._ I didn't win, but still._

I glanced at John, and I could just tell he was scared. I got in front of him and held my arms out to my sides, as if to shield him.

"What the hell? And we thought you were on our side. Does the little nerd have a bodyguard now? Get lost." One of the tiny ones sure did have some nerve, eh? I smirked and put my hands down. I glanced back at John, who had the expression that looked like he was being threatened to death. Well, I guess in a way he was... But with me around, I can assure you that nothing will happen to him.

"What'd you call him?" I glanced back at the tiny, foreign guy who said it, and the "leader" stepped in front of him.

"Ahem, well, we say a lot of things. Some of which include nerd, wimp, pussy, ass, bitch, and even more!" He held out his hands like he was presenting a prize on a game show. I smirked again and looked at the ground, "You know, being a hypocrite doesn't get you anywhere in life. Leave John alone, and you might end up being alive at the end of the day."

They all laughed, but I was damn serious. They cannot touch John, I refuse to let them.

"Are you sure about that, fuckass?" He said that as if I hadn't heard that countless times. Especially from a certain troll...

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure. It just kind of sucks that one of your weaknesses isn't buckets. That would've made it easier on me." I could hear John chuckle a bit, which made me feel a whole lot better, but my statement still stands, they cannot touch John.

"What the hell are you talking about?," he pointed to one of his "crew" and nudged, "Ey, Devon, grab the punk and i'll take care this little fuckass."

I turned around fast, "John, hold these for a second, kay? I don't want your present to get ruined." I handed him my glasses, and he looked at me with pure shock.

Oh, yeah, they'd never seen my eyes. Oops.

I turned back around and smirked. "You don't touch him." If I could see myself in a mirror, I would think that I was breathing fire. They all freaked a little once they saw my eyes. I guess they thought I was a demon now or something.

"Just take him and go! Hurry!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see one of the boys try to dodge me and grab the brunette behind me.

I flipped to his direction and cut him off, kicking him hard enough in the stomach to where he landed all the way to the other wall. As soon as that happened, all of the other boys tried to lunge at me. I easily dodged all of them, grabbing John and putting him behind me again. I turned back to him, "When I say duck, duck, okay?" He nodded.

Two of the six boys left tried to hit me from both directions. I scooted to the left and jumped. Once I was high enough to see that they were both in the same row, I kicked the one in front of me, making a domino effect and making them both fly across the hall and skid across the floor. Blood spattered out of their mouths as I did so.

Damn, this school doesn't really have any security, eh? Like seriously, aren't there teachers anywhere?

Three boys stood in front of me, the one in the middle with the knife pointed towards me and nudged the two boys on his sides. They whimpered a bit, then ran towards me.

Now of course, these wimps couldn't be the ones to take me down.

Once they were close enough, they looked as if they were going to swing aimlessly. "Duck."

We both did so, making the two boys swing and miss. I slid out my feet, tripping them. They landed with a thud on the ground, and I could hear their teeth crack with a terrible crunching sound. They groaned and teared up a bit.

"Ew, that sounded bad, you wimps need to learn to take a hit." The leader just looked at them and nodded them off. Damn, I would hate to be in this gang.

I looked at the two boys then at the leader. "Well, looks like it's just you and me now. Still want to hurt John?"

"I-uh," he looked at me with a serious face, "you're going to pay." He swung his knife, and I counterattacked with my fists. _Well_, I just simply punched him in the face, nothing that fancy. He swung again, this time scratching my cheek a little.

Oh hell no. No one scratches a Strider and gets away with it.

I kicked the knife out of his hand and flipped up into the air, landing with kicking him against the wall. "Damn, that was cool." John chuckled.

I turned around to see John smiling at me. "What?" I monotoned. He just kept smiling.

"Nothing, that was just the coolest and most brave thing i've ever seen." He sighed In astonishment. "Psh, come on, it wasn't that great. We're like half an hour late for lunch because of me." I grabbed his hand and led him to the cafeteria. We finally got in line.

"You thought about Karkat when he said "fuckass" didn't you?" He giggled. "Heh, yeah. That's why I was able to beat him up so easily! He was like a human reincarnation of that damn troll." And he basically was. Just add in a bit of Eridan and Gamzee.

"Hehe, I suppose so."

"Ah, can I have my glasses back? I can't let the whole school see my eyes." Why the hell do I have red eyes, anyway? Sure it's a malfunction or whatever, but seriously, people think i'm like the spawn of satan or something.

"But your eyes are so... Red!" I looked at him, he had a look of pure amazement. He finally handed me back my glasses. "Hey hey hey, calm down! They're just my eyes."

"Well yeah, but no one has blood red eyes!"

"Except for a shit ton of anime characters."

"Oh shutup, i'm trying to compliment you, not compare you to someone like that demon from Black Butler." Oh yeah, I forgot that we would watch anime together on webcam... Man, and I was going to make a shit ton of jokes I thought he wouldn't catch, too.

"Okay fine, thanks, but come on! My eyes are a whole lot better than some butler's."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Shut up." John looked down at the floor and smiled some ridiculously big smile. "Oh, and thank you... For everything."

I looked at him. "No problem. No one can touch my man and get away with it."

He hugged me quickly and whispered in my ear, "But you can?" Damn he's adorable.

"Let's just get through this day and we'll get to that tonight." I winked. He giggled a bit.

"Well then let's hurry up and get to lunch!" He grabbed my arm and made me head down the lunch line.

Your name is Dave Strider and you cannot wait until after school.

* * *

Yay! I finally edited it. Ugh. I can't believe how horrid this was the first time I did this.

Again, here are some excuses as to why I think this chapter really sucks:

I've never written a fight scene before, so I hope it was half decent... ;-;

I had to add Black Butler somewhere in here, I mean really, it was either that or comparing Dave to Soul, so...

Ah! And smut is GUARANTEED for the next chapter, which should be done sometime today (I hope).

Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, too.

Anyways... Thanks for reading so far! I appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, and follows!


	5. Chapter 5

**((Oh my god, I uploaded the wrong file at first, i'm so sorry! ;-;))**

**Before this gets started with all of it's smuttiness, I do realize all of the first person/second person problems, and I thank you guys for showing me. :D I'll fix it someday when this entire story is done, (Or when I decide to stop being lazy). So thank you guys, and if you see any more problems, like grammar or something, PM me to tell me. :3**

* * *

Chapter 5:

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you now realize that school sucks.

I managed to stay with John the entire day, having to sit through countless lectures and presentations. I already knew most of it, actually. I didn't realize how well Bro could teach until I went to this dump. John seemed like he knew it already, too. We passed notes through each class, we were just really thankful that the teachers didn't catch us. If we had to read those in front of the class, it would be pure hell for John.

"Striders are red,

John Egbert is blue,

I hope this class ends soon,

So I can fuck you"

Yeah. Pure hell.

Anyways, he enjoyed it, so that's all that mattered. Once we were at his last period, study hall, we were actually able to talk freely.

"Can't kids like... Ditch during this period? I always see it in movies..."

"Yeah, but you get this special prize at the end of the year if you don't. I think it's like they give you this whole pizza to yourself." He was smiling at the thought. Man, this kid really likes his pizza.

"Man, I'd do anything for free pizza, but is it really worth it to stay in this dump? We could just ditch."

"Would you even give up a fresh bottle of apple juice for a pizza?"

John looked at me puzzlingly, but was grinning.

"Whoa man, that's a little extreme. I would actually stay in this place for a while if it meant apple juice."

I instantly regretted what I said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a juice box.

"You motherfucker." I smirked.

"Hey, it even has a bendy straw." He took off the straw and put it in for me.

I took the box and started to drink it. "This is why I love you."

He looked at me and smiled.

"And I love you because you're easily manipulative." He took out another box and drank it as well.

"Where the hell did you get all of those? We've only been at school!" I asked him.

"While you went to the bathroom during lunch I went to the vending machines. I found five dollars on the ground, and there was apple juice. I figured I could pay you back somehow, while still getting you to comply to what I want."

I smirked at him. "You really get me, huh?"

"Oh you have no idea." We laughed until the bell rang, and we both sighed.

"Finally." I said, as I put my hand behind my head.

"I need to go to my locker for a second, then we'll be ready to go, kay?"

I nodded, and we both headed to his locker. He got his things, then we headed out of the school.

"Man, your car is really awesome." He awed in amazement as we stood in front of my Ford Mustang. It wasn't that cool, but as long as other people thought it was, might as well keep it.

"Yeah, I fixed it up a bit, but it really is." I smiled and grabbed his bag from his hands.

"Come on, get in." I nodded towards the car and he complied.

It was a rather long drive to the hotel I booked. Of course, I made reservations to the fanciest of hotels. I couldn't let anyone see me go into a two star hotel, right?

"Oh my god! I've never been in this big of a place before!"

I looked at John, you was looking at the huge, at least 50 level building in front of him.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's go inside already." I took his hand and led him in.

I hadn't seen the inside of it before, but it amazed even me. Everything was white. Chandeliers were everywhere, with one big one in the middle. People, important businessmen, were walking about everywhere, trying to get staff to do things for them. They all stared at us for a minute, but then carried on with whatever important things they were doing. Two teenage boys in a five star hotel was rather odd, I suppose.

I went up to the front desk. She looked at me like I was scum off of the streets.

"We don't cater to the homeless, we're sorry." She gave us a snort then looked back down at her computer.

I smirked, "Strider, Dave Strider. I think you've met my *ahem* brother, Dirk."

Of course I had to lie a bit, but it was worth it.

She got wide eyed. "Oh- hehe- Er, yeah, u-um," she stuttered way too much.

She turned around and got the key. "It's eh, room 402 on the top floor."

I took the key and guided John to the elevator, once we were in, he put in the numbers.

"What just happened?" John asked.

"Let's just say that my brother's alternate self got around a bit. I can't explain how the whole the time thing worked, ironically, but being the Knight of Time doesn't have that advantage."

He snickered and stared at the elevator door. As the chime rang for the doors to open, I could tell he was really rather excited. He clenched my hand harder, and as soon as it opened, he darted out and ran to the hall.

There were a few doors on each side, and he stopped at each. He clearly didn't realize the huge ass door at the very end of the hall.

"Ahem, John, just keep going, it's the door all the way at he end." I pointed to it.

He gaped at me and led me farther down the hall, making me run with him too. Once we finally got to it, I unlocked the door, and the first thing he did was take a running start and jump onto the bed.

What a kid.

Wait, what am I saying? I jumped on the bed with him.

We started laughing, and he sighed and laid back.

"Oh my god, this is perfect. Thank you so much for getting this place!"

He stared at the ceiling, and I fell back too.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him bite his lip, and he leaned over me. He stared at me for a second, and then kissed me. I kissed him back, placing one hand on the back of his head. He moved his hand to my glasses, and took them off.

"Hehe, you still have adorable eyes." He smirked.

I moved both of my hands to his ass and squeezed them, he squeaked.

"And you still have an adorable ass."

Before he could respond, I moved my hands to his neck and dragged him down to my mouth. I easily gained access to inside, as he parted his lips slightly. I moved my hands to the edges of his shirt and lifted it up. He complied, and arched enough for me to get it off of him. I, of course, had to take my shirt off too. He sat on my lap as I did so, and I could see a bit of embarrassment and arousal as he accidentally bounced a bit near my already hardened member. once my shirt was off, he laid back down on me and we kissed more. I could feel a shiver run through John's body, which made me smile. I gently forced his lips apart again and slid his tongue into his mouth, which coaxed a soft moan from the back of his throat.

Damn, I hope he'll let me take off his pants sometime soon, foreplay is not my specialty.

I grabbed his neck, and flipped him over gently, making me on top.

"Wha... What are you doing?" I looked back down at him, and all I could see was a pure red face.

"Just let me take care of you, okay?" I leaned down and started to lick his neck, biting sometimes. He moaned, and it was a quiet, sweet moan.

I moved my hands down his body slowly, until I reached his waistline. He moaned more, and I knew I had to keep going. I pulled down his pants and boxers slightly, only to where a bit of his ass was showing. I moved it farther down, finally showing his own member.

"Damn Egbert, excited?" I smirked and looked back down at him. "Oh shutup. You have to be too." He deviously smirked back and helped pull down his pants even more, until they were completely off.

Heh, greedy son of a bitch.

I moved down, to where my face was parallel with his dick. I looked up at him and he simply moaned a "Please?" I smiled and bent my head down. I licked up his member, making him shudder. I made him bend his legs, so I could have better access, and he complied. I put him all in my mouth, and I bobbed up and down. He started to moan louder now, starting to move his hips slightly up and down.

"Mhm... Ah! Dave..!"

I had to tease him a bit, right?

I continued, moving him farther back into my throat. I didn't gag. Let's just say that i've had a bit of practice. (I'll let your imagination run on that thought)

I started to scratch his hips, strictly by accident, but John didn't say anything about it, so i'm assuming he likes that sort of thing.

"Mhm, John..." I smirked at his still blushing face "You taste good."

"Da-ve... Please..." He was still moaning a bit, I was trying o figure out why, but I soon realized that I had been jacking him off with my right hand. I can't get him off just yet, right?

"Please what?" If I was going to torture him, this is the right way.

"Ple-please fu..fuck me..." I stared at him, and I could tell he was struggling to keep a climax in.

"Heh, what was that?" I put my hand up to my ear.

"God dammit, fuck me, Dave." I smiled at him, then gave him a devious smirk.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." I hopped off of the bed for a second, getting the lube. As I was up, I quickly took off my own pants. I jumped back onto the bed and kissed him once more.

"Turn around, babe." I motioned.

He did so, but made the most sexiest face I could've imagined.

I got the lube out and smeared it all over his entrance. "This might hurt a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He kept moving his ass closer to me, urging me to hurry this up.

"Damn, kid, I should probably stretch you first, don't you think?"

He looked back at me and groaned.

I continued what I was doing and stuck in one finger, he shuddered and arched his back. Second finger... Then finally a third for good measure.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He moaned and nodded.

I stuck in my dick, I could tell it hurt him a bit, because he arched his back enough to where I could swear his spine was dislocated.

"AUGHH!~"He threw his head back and moaned a bit.

"Wha-what's wrong?" I asked him. I've never gotten this far with anyone, so I actually didn't know if it could hurt him that much.

"No, no, ah! Nothing, just... Move!"

I complied, a bit shocked that he wanted to continue. I started to rock back and forth, hitting my thighs with his each time with a slam. I held back moans in my throat, though I didn't know why I wasn't showing them.

"Ah!~ Ahhh~ Faster!" He moaned. He started to rock back and forth a bit too, eventually catching the rhythm I was at.

"Ngh, John! Eghhh!" I finally started to moan a bit, which made John moan harder as well.

Let me just tell you right now, this boy has the sexiest moans I have ever heard.

"AH! Right there! Dave! Ooh!~" I moved faster, hitting the spot each time.

"Harder! Ah!~" How could I refuse his pleas?

I hit harder each time, making him move a bit closer to the pillows with each thrust.

"Ah!~ Jo-John, i'm gonna come..." I tried to hold back a climax until later, because I knew he would have to take a few more thrusts after me.

"N-no, keep going! Gah!~"

I leaned over his back a bit, and reached down to his member. I started to stroke it up and down with each thrust, gradually getting a bit rougher each time.

If I was going to burst before him, that would be so uncool.

"NGGGH, DAVE!"

"JOHN!"

As if it was time, we both came at the same time.

"Hugh, huff, ugghhh..." We started to pant. I took myself out of him and fell on the other side of the bed, and John turned around and fell on the pillows.

I took my hand and rubbed off all of the sweat on my forehead, and he did the same.

Damn, that was pretty awesome.

"Good way to break in a hotel room, huh? Hehe." I looked at John, who was grinning wildly at me.

I put my hands behind my head, "Heh, yeah. See this is why I should've come to your rescue sooner."

He got up and scooted closer to me. He put one hand around me and hugged me.

"I love you, my Knight of Time."

"I love you too, my Heir of Breath."

I hugged him back, then he let go and kissed me for a second.

"Can we go take a shower or something? I'm all sticky and sweaty..." He asked.

"Damn, Egbert, round 2 already?" I grinned at him.

"No- wait, no! I meant an actual shower. I mean.. Ugh, damn you, Strider." He blushed and looked away from me. I took his face and made it face me.

"Okay, okay, we'll take a shower, come on. Then maybe we could actually unpack my shit." I smirked at him and took his hand, leading him to the bathroom.

Your name is Dave Strider, and John's ass is all yours.

* * *

**Okay okay, i'm sorry it was late. I was looking up... Research. Yeah, that's a good excuse for reading smut, right?**

**Anyways, i'm sorry the sexy scene didn't have much... Detail. I wanted it done soon enough, because I kind of want to make a fanfic about AradiaxSollux, or KarkatxGamzee. Or some shit like that.**

**Another important thing, I can continue this story, making it have a happy ending and having Dave finally go home and stuff, or I could just leave it at this as the end. You guys decide! Just leave a review telling me what to do, and I will comply!**

**(I regret nothing with the Dirk reference.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you have ever felt better.

After both of us took a shower, we got dressed and decided to check out the hotel a bit. I'm still amazed of how big it was, and how he was even able to afford the best room in this freaking huge hotel. I soon realized that the room was a suite when I got to peak into other rooms being serviced. Just a plain television, white bedsheets, and random coffee tables spread about the place. While our room actually had a flat screen, red sheets (That were actually now a bit white, oops.), more bathrooms than you could think, and even a big ass balcony.

He really went all out to fuck, eh?

I'm not going to question it, though. This was all for me!

The maids attending the rooms were a bit cute, but I soon realized that I should probably cross out "I'm not a homosexual" from my vocabulary.

"Hey, John, wanna go down to the arcade or something?" I got a little too excited, and he looked kind of funny at me, but hey, games were my specialty.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned and took my hand, still walking down this never ending hallway. We finally reached this huge room full of old timey pinball machines and race car simulators.

It was so spectacular, that even Dave lifted up his glasses in awe. People started to look at us as they were passing, though, so he swiftly put them back in place.

"I have money to blow, so what do you wanna do first?" He looked at me, reaching into his back pocket with two cards.

I assumed that these arcade machines used cards, and not tokens, since it is such a high class place.

I squealed a bit, and took a card. I then took Dave's hand and (awkwardly) skipped around the people to look at all of the games.

I stopped dead in my tracks and gaped at what I saw.

Dave looked at me, "What's wrong?!"

I pointed directly in front of me, and he chuckled.

Before my very eyes was a Ghost Busters shooting game.

"Oh. My. God." I eventually smiled and broke out of the trance. I looked at Dave with pleading puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

He smirked and nodded, leading me toward it.

"What color do you wanna be, blue, or re- Nevermind, stupid question."

He facepalmed and handed me the blue gun with his other hand.

"Hehe, no! I'll take the red one." I held out the blue gun to give him.

"Wha-?" He looked at me puzzlingly.

"It'll be ironic, right?" I grinned, seemingly as big as the Cheshire Cat.

He took the gun and traded the red one. He then smirked, "This is why I love you." I smiled even more, and maybe even blushed a bit.

He swiped the card, and we both pressed play. The theme song played with the intro, and I was in awe the entire time. I probably looked like the biggest nerd there. I had geeky glasses, scrawny arms, a Japanese knock off Ghostbusters shirt, and I was literally drooling at the screen in front of me. Of course, Dave looked like the coolest person here. His signature broken record shirt, black skinny jeans, blonde hair, and aviators made me look like even more of a pretentious fanboy.

Oh well, opposites attract, right?

Once the intro was over, we both raised our guns at the screen.

"Ready? Go!" The loud animated robot voice made me jump a bit, and Dave laughed.

We shot at the ghosts on the screen, and Dave was far more ahead than me already. I regained my first position when I found and shot the multiple power-ups hidden behind the ghosts, and Dave cursed. The timer on the screen displayed a solid "30" seconds left, and he shot more focused now.

15...14...13...

I was so close! I can't let him win!

My tongue was now on the outside corner of my mouth, assuming my "gamer" position.

9...8...7...

I shot 87 ghosts, and Dave had 85.

6..5...4...3...

Dave looked at me in those split seconds, turned, and put his hands around my neck, gun in hand, making me lose focus. He kissed me, breaking my concentration and leaving me in shock.

2...1... Game over!

He let go of the kiss and looked at the screen.

"Blue is the winner!" He laughed and looked at me, and I was still in a trance from the trance.

"Haha! I won!~" He put his arms up in the air and fist pumped.

"You fuckass!" I laughed and mocked him.

"Hey, you still lost!"

"Only because you cheated!"

"Hey, only because you looked too damn adorable to pass up."

I blushed and punched his arm playfully.

We both looked back at the screen, and it seemed to be loading something.

"Would you like to print out your picture?"

The screen loaded a picture of the final seconds of the game, when Dave kissed me. We both laughed, almost falling to the floor.

"Aw man, that's a good picture, we should print that. It can be our Christmas cards or something!" He said.

"Sounds like a plan. Hehehe!" I pressed 'Okay' on the table and it printed the picture. We picked up all our stuff off the floor, and looked around for more games to play. Of course, Dave wanted to play the race car games, and of course, he was awesome at them. He constantly chose the best cars, while I had no idea what I was doing. I just chose whichever car had the best sponsors. When a car has a sponsorship from Gamestop, it has to be awesome, right? We played around seven times, because I wanted to win at least one. Actually, I only won the last one because I think Dave let me win...

After we figured out we had been in there for about three hours, we decided to get something to eat.

"Hey, we can make this our first date! Let's go to some fancy dinner." He smiled at me, and offered his hand. He got on one knee and looked at me with a smirk.

Oh he's seriously not doing this is public again, is he?

"Will you, John, go on some cliche, ironic, and romantic as fuck date with me to prove my love for you?"

I giggled and my face turned a second shade of red as people were starting to stare at two random teenagers looking like they were proposing to each other. "Hehe, yes." I finally replied, and he got up and dusted off his pants.

"Okay! Let's go to an Olive Garden or something, if that's fine with you."

"That sounds great! Hehe!" I giggled even more, and he took my hand to lead me out of the room and back to the hotel.

Once we were back in the room, he turned around swiftly.

"Ah, I have a present for you, too."

"Wha-? Really?" I internally got really excited. Well, more like internally screaming.

"Yeah, come here." He lead me to his pile of stuff, and reached in a blue bag. He got out this black suit with a green tie, and my symbol on the side.

I started jumping up and down, and I even reached down and hugged him in thanks.

After a thousand thank you's and constant hugging, he eventually told me to go get ready in one of the bathrooms. I did so, and the suit fit perfectly. "Damn, I really hope he's wearing something like this too, it'll look weird if i'm the only one all dressed up." I looked in the mirror more and fixed my hair a bit. I walked out of the bathroom to see the most beautiful, sexy, cool, and perfect being standing in my hotel room.

(No, not Nic Cage. Not this time, at least, get serious.)

Dave stood there, hand in his pocket and another holding the base of his tie. He was wearing an all red suit, looking me straight in the eye. His stance was as cool as ever, even with his black Converse.

Let's just say I had a bit of a fanboygasm.

"Damn Egbert, you look sexy." He smirked and walked up to me.

"And you look... Perfect." He giggled and put one hand on my tie, fixing it.

"Psh, please. You look way better. Just don't get too used to wearing that for that long. It'll be off rather soon." He winked at me, then turned around to grab his keys, wallet, and phone. He took my hand, and led me out the door.

Your name is John Egbert, and you are about to go on a date with the most perfect thing you've ever laid eyes on.

* * *

**SQUEEEE- I'm actually a bit proud of this chapter, to tell you the truth. I don't think i've ever written anything this... Cute, before. And unf, I can just imagine the whole Ghostbuster game scene in my head. **

**If any of you have recommendations for what should happen in future chapters, tell me, and i'll try to add it in! Cliff hangers, events, even places for future smutty scenes! **

**Ah, and thank you guys for almost 1,000 views, it really means a lot. ;u;**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you have a feeling you're going to mess this up somehow.

I escorted John into the elevator, and tried to scoot away from all of the important business people boarding it. They all gave us strange looks. I suppose we were just two teens in suits- brightly colored ones at that...

Oh well, did it look like I care?

Of course, John cared a bit, so I took his hand to calm him down. Once the bell rang for the lobby, almost all of us got out of the elevator. This floor was much busier than we expected, and even little kids were running around aimlessly, annoying their parents. I firmed my grasp on his hand, and walked out of the building to my car.

It was a fairly long ride. Well, maybe because I got lost, but we won't talk about that.

We finally walked into the restaurant, and we could see countless couples waiting for a table, all talking with hands in each others...

Sure it seemed like an awesome thing to see, but hey, I came prepared.

I lured him over to the front desk, where even more couples were yelling at the staff for seats. I told John to wait behind the crowd as I pushed myself through it. Once enough angry husbands cussed at me, I got to the front desk.

"Strider. I believe it's for two." She looked back down at her book and traced her finger along each name. She smiled, as if she finally was able to seat one couple.

"Follow me! Oh, I see you requested the back room, right?" She got a couple of menus and I nodded for John to follow.

"That's correct! It's blocked off a bit... right?"

"Correct!" She smiled at me and winked. I blushed a bit, I forgot I told her a brief description of what the room was being used for, and it took a whole fifty dollar tip to let me get away with it.

She led us back there, and gave us our menus. She seemed to be the only person in this town who didn't mind that we were a gay couple. I should really give her a big tip...

She closed the door behind her, and told us that if we needed anything, she would be back in about ten minutes. When she said it, though, she looked me straight in the eye and motioned in on her watch.

I nodded and slightly laughed a bit, and when she left, I looked at the boy sitting in front of me. His hair was slightly messy, but it looked as cute as ever.

"Oh my gosh, Dave! This is awesome!" He was looking around in astonishment, and gaping at every single detail about the room.

It was a tiny room, made to fit large parties of people for birthdays and stuff. There were big windows, but only about two on each wall. There was one single window to where people from the other side could see us, so I should probably remember that...

"You think everything is awesome, huh?" I laughed at him, and he smiled back. "It's just because you always show me the best stuff! Everything is awesome when i'm with you." I smiled back. "And everything is all cute and dorky when i'm with you." He gave me a look of shock, and looked down.

Ohshitohshitohshit what did I do.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Wait, wha-? No," I made him look up at me as I took his hands, "It's great! I don't know how i'm going to survive once I have to go back home to Bro... You make everything better!" I smiled at him, and he giggled a bit and he reached ahead to my face, grabbing my glasses.

"Hey! What're you doing?!"

"Hehe, if we're going to be sentimental, I want to see your eyes. It makes me feel better..."

His cheeks puffed out a bit, and it made me blush. I actually blush at a lot of the things he does, but my shades block off most of it.

"Well damn, if I would've known that, I would never wear those in front of you."

He smirked a bit, "Nah, you don't have to do that. But that brings up a question, why do you always wear those same glasses?" His eyes opened a bit.

I shrugged, but I figured he should deserve a better answer than that. "You got me these for my birthday, and it was actually the best gift I had ever gotten for a while, so I figured since it was a present from my best friend, I should love them to their full capacity." I looked down at the table the entire time, trying to hold in more blush.

"Aw... Dave.. That means so much... But wait, you said it was the best gift you had for a while, did Bro outdo me? Cause I can outdo him this Chri-"

I had to interrupt him, mostly because I didn't want him getting into an argument with my non-appearing brother, but more of it was trying to keep this as date like for as long as I can.

"You outdid yourself, John."

"What?" He looked at me puzzlingly.

"The best gift I have ever gotten, is you."

Now how sentimental was THAT?

I reached over the table, and lunged at him. The kiss was rather short, but it was probably the best we'd had.

He smiled at me and tilted his head a bit, making more of his blush show. "Hehe, I love you, Dave, and you are definitely the best gift I have ever gotten." I smirked. "I love you too, John."

After about a few minutes of actual unawkward staring at eachother (we're in love, okay?), we realized we hadn't of even ordered any food yet. As if on cue, the girl walked in and pulled out a piece of paper and pen.

"Do you guys know what you'll order?" He smiled at us.

I could see John eyeing the spaghetti, so I figured the romantic thing to do was to order for him, right? I mean, I always saw it in romcoms when Karkat made us watch them...

"Oh, eh, he'll have the spaghetti plate, and a Pepsi to go along with it. And i'll have a four layer lasagna with a Coke, if that's alright."

"Sounds good! We'll be back soon with your order." She walked out and closed the door back. John looked at me with a hilarious looking smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just cute how you know me so well." I made a really awkward smile, and instantly regretted it. But John apparently found it cute, so what the hell.

About ten or so minutes of aimless flirting, giggling like girls, talking about Nic Cage, and drama about the trolls, occurred until our order was walking through the room. She sat the plates and drinks in front of us, as well as the salad and breadsticks - My favorite part, if I may add. She told us to tell them if we needed anything and all that shit.

As soon as she walked out, I raised my glass of Coke.

"To PepsiCola." John smiled and raised up his glass as well.

"To PepsiCola." We clinked our glasses together, and almost choked, as we were laughing so hard.

We got done with our food, and John may have thanked me a million times.

"Unf, John, you have food all around your mouth." I deviously smirked, easing into my master plan.

"Wha? Oh geez..." His hand reached over to his napkin when I stopped him. He looked at me weird, so I reached over the table and licked his cheek, slowly going back down to his mouth. He twitched a bit, and even begun to cuss at me for what I was doing, but I soon shut him up by putting my hands underneath the table and stroking his thigh with one finger. "Mph... Dave... We're in p-public!"

"Oh come on, this room will keep them all out... Anyways, I already told the waitress to keep out..." I continued to kiss him, when my fingers slowly ran around his crotch.

"Mhmh... " He obviously tried not to moan, but I had ways of getting it out of him.

I looked at him, stopping. "Do you trust me, John?"

He looked pained that I stopped, obviously a good sign. His eyes were a blur of different emotions. "Y-yeah..." I smirked and kissed him once again.

I scooted my chair out, and ducked down onto my knees. I crawled under the table, and I could hear John gasp as soon as he realized what I was doing.

I reached over to his pants, and unbuckled them. He helped a bit too. I wouldn't pull them all the way off, because it would be unfair to him if we had to suddenly stop. I pulled down his boxers, and revealed his dick. It already had some precum on it. I smirked, "Turned on easily, eh, Egbert?" I could hear a groan. "Just g-get on with it... Please..."

Well, since he begged.

I stroked it up and down, progressively getting harder and faster with each moan that came out of the boy. He tried to stay quiet, but hey, I do wonders. I rubbed the tip, and he squealed a bit, trying not to be too loud.

"Slouch a bit, babe." He did as he was told, and I positioned his manhood to where it was in tongue's reach. I licked it from base to tip, and he shivered a bit. I continued doing so, eventually spiraling around the tip. I figured that was enough teasing, and I took the entire thing into my mouth.

Little did people know that Strider's don't have very strong gag reflexes.

He moaned louder now, and had to put one hand over his mouth. His other hand was pulling my hair, but I didn't mind, it was actually rather sexy.

I bobbed up and down, making popping sounds as I would lift off to catch my breath. "Ngh... Faster Dave..." I obliged, making sure to stroke my tongue up and down it as I sucked. It wasn't soon until you could hear John start to moan louder, telling me that he was going to come soon. I outdid myself and started to put two fingers around the area I wasn't sucking with each movement.

"Agghh~ Dave, i'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

I stopped sucking, and quickly switched over to my right hand. I quickly jerked him off, and I scooted a bit closer in the process. I could see part of his face, and it was the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. He saw me look at him, and he quickly moaned. "Hurry!" I did so, but of course, I wanted it to be perfect.

"Cum for me, babe."

"NGGH, DAVE!" I put my mouth back on his dick as he came, and allowed it all to come into my mouth. I swallowed it, and I got back up, fixing my chair and sitting as if nothing happened.

"Dave..."

I smiled at the scarlet boy now panting at me.

"Dave, hehe, you have some stuff on the side of your mouth." I looked at him, then rolled down my sleeve to wipe it off, when he stopped me. He leaned over the table and licked it off, kissing me in the process. It lasted for about one minute, but damn if he wasn't a good kisser.

I laughed. "I guess I deserved that." He nodded and laughed as well.

"But you'll get a better reward tonight..." He gave me a devious smirk.

My eyebrows crunched together, seeing John act that way.

"Ah, then we better wrap this up, eh?" I took out my wallet and paid the bill, leaving an even bigger tip for the waitress that's going to have to clean up some of the droplets from the floor...

John rebuckled his pants, and I fixed his messed up hair, as did he with mine. We walked out to see countless tables of people stare at us.

"Strider." I looked over, a big table full of grey trolls were either staring at us or laughing at us.

"Vantas." I smirked, he obviously laughed way too hard at this.

"I do believe you boys should be rather quieter next time you do something as sexually frustrating as that." Kanaya had a look of disgust on her face, but she did giggle a bit.

John was turning red.

"Maaaan. Just keep doin' what you're doing you motherfuckers. Make them miracles." Gamzee obviously had a field day with this one.

I laughed, and high- fived him.

"Ew that was so disgusting to hear, why do people even allow you types of people into high class places?" Vriska had a nasty look on her face, and was snarling.

"I could say the same about you." With that, John and I turned around at the same time, lifted our right hand, as if on cue, and flipped her off, walking out of sight. We both fell on the concrete outside from laughing too much, and we had to both calm ourselves down to breathe again.

"Man, that was perfect." I high-fived him, and we both got into the car.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you just had the best date ever.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long! I had an original draft, but it was without the whole...plan that Dave had. So I figured you lovely little perverts needed some blowjobs. ;3**

**And man, I had to add the trolls in here somehow. And Vriska just had to be a huge bitch, okay? It's tradition. (I love her, just to let you know)**

**Again, leave me a review telling me how I did, and how I should even end this thing! So far I have a few endings possibly in store, but i'd love to hear more thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you feel really embarrassed.

Sure, it was undoubtedly the best date anyone could've ever had, and Dave's plan sure did work out well, and he looked damn sexy and... Well, i'm just really embarrassed, okay? I didn't mean to want to moan that loudly...but what made it worse was our FRIENDS were there. How could they not have heard that? Everyone in the place did. I remember that Karkat once liked me, but he still refers to me as his Kismesis... And Vriska, well, I don't really care about her anymore. I was actually going to flip her off anyway, but Dave made it even better by reading my mind. All of the other trolls were either laughing or pretending to gag themselves, but Dave made it a bit easier on me by replying.

"Man, I should really call Gamzee sometime, that guy's great." We got in the car and buckled up. It was around eleven, so of course we knew that we had to go to school in the morning. He looked at me, noticing that I wasn't responding. "What's wrong? Oh shit did I do something? Aw fuck, I'm sorry, I thought it would work out and-" his hands were flailing everywhere, trying to console me. "No... No," I smiled, "it wasn't you! This was actually the best date i've ever been on, plan or not."

He still looked confused, but he was relieved a bit. "Well then what's wrong?" I half smiled a bit. "I was just a bit embarrassed when I realized I was moaning a little too loud. But don't worry about it! You took care of everything with the trolls." I giggled a bit, still thinking of the Vriska moment.

"Are you sure? I never wanted you to feel embarrassed... I just wanted it to be the best date ever!"

"I'm absolutely fine, and it really was." I leaned over to the drivers seat and placed one hand under his chin, making him stop looking down. He looked at me without his glasses, and I kissed him. It was a soft kiss, no tongue or anything, just trying to show him that I was telling the truth.

But of course, Dave outdoes me.

He puts both of his arms around my neck, and really gets into it. He's kissing me harder, constantly trying to break the wall I made with his tongue. Eventually he does it, but once I realize what he's doing, i'm leaning over him, controlling it. I ease off a bit, but he pushes me back to him. I hear moans coming from him, and he takes control, looming over me. Breathing really wasn't needed at this point.

He smiled and sat back down to his seat. "What the hell Strider, you can't just do that and stop!" I tried to act mad, but of course I ruined it by laughing and blushing a bit. "You have school tomorrow, babe. And we've had sex like, what, two times today? Not that it's a bad thing," he leaned over to my ear and whispered, "I just don't want to completely dissolve your innocence just yet."

A shiver went down my spine, and I blushed. He put the car in reverse, and got out of the parking lot. As we drove past the restaurant windows, I could see Gamzee, Sollux, Karkat, and Aradia all huddled around the window near their table. Each one of them was laughing and smiling at us, waving at me and smirking. Gamzee was laughing his ass of, giving us the 'okay' hand sign. Sollux was giving us a thumbs up, Karkat was smiling too, and holding a glass of wine up, as if to toast to us with Aradia. I laughed back, and so did Dave, and we gave them a wave and a thumbs up.

We eventually got back to the hotel, and we collapsed on the bed. Sure it was only midnight, but it's been a long day, now hasn't it? Dave turned to me, "Let's just get ready for bed. I'm about to crash any second."

"Sounds like a plan." I replied.

We both got up. There were so many bathrooms in here, maybe five, and yet we went into the same bathroom. It was so highly decorated. Gold trimming on everything, and huge mirrors covering the entire wall. We brushed our teeth and took off all the fancy clothes.

Leaving the bathroom with just our boxers on, we turned off all the lights and turned on the television. "What do you wanna watch to go to sleep? I'll buy whatever on On Demand." He looked at me with dark circles under his eyes. "Whatever you want." I replied. He looked at me and sighed, "Okay, we'll watch Ghostbusters then to commemorate our day." He smiled, punching things out on the remote. "Heh, you really do love me, eh?" I said it almost half asleep, I hope he actually heard me...

"Oh you have no idea, babe." He turned on the movie and jumped onto the bed, holding me to his chest. I knew I couldn't make it to the opening credits, so I clung onto Dave, resting my head on his neck. He realized, and pulled the covers over both of us, and hugged me back.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Your name is John Egbert, and you don't ever want to get out of this bed.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. ;-; But I actually have plot twists and stuff in store, so don't worry! It should be out soon, so just enjoy the fluffiness and cuteness stored in this chapter and try to contain yourselves until I get the next chapter done (Should be by midnight of April 11th). **

**Stay pervy my little demons. :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

**Happy (early) 4/13! I don't exactly have a present for you guys, so I figured a chapter of Dave kicking some ass and having some (by that I mean a lot) feels moments would make up for it, (Kind of).**

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you just had to wake up from the best dream of your life.

But of course, as soon as I opened my eyes, I realized it wasn't a dream. Dave was actually mine. I giggled a bit at the thought of it, then sat up. Where's Dave? He's not cuddled up next to me anymore...

I got up and looked around. The movie was still on repeat, and most of the lights were still off. I followed the trail of turned on lights and it led to outside the room.

He couldn't have left me, right?

I got worried. So I put on a shirt and jeans, and opened the door. I looked down both hallways, and there was no Dave to be seen. I walked to every corner, and he was still nowhere to be found.

The arcade! Of course! We set that as our rendezvous point.

I went down to that level, having to endure strangers in the elevator. Once I got off, I looked around the corner of the entrance to the arcade room. I heard a familiar voice, and saw a boy with blonde hair.

Dave! Thank god he didn't leave!

He was talking on the phone to someone, and he eventually turned my way, so I hesitantly hid behind the wall. It was instinct, but for some reason it felt right.

He leaned against the wall and sat down.

"Really? That would be awesome! You have no idea how much this means to me, Bro. Truly, thank you."

What was he talking about? I continued to listen, but sadly you couldn't hear Bro on the other line.

"Yeah! Of course I love John, nothing will go wrong, trust me."

I blushed a bit. He was talking about me?

"Yeah yeah yeah, I just have to. Okay? But thank you. Like, a lot. Bye, Bro."

I got up suddenly. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, and I didn't know why I had to sneak, but it felt right at the time. I looked around, the cafeteria was just on the other side of the hall. I ran there, and got an apple. I figured it could give me a pretty good cover up. I walked back past the arcade, this time trying to get his attention. He saw me, and instantly perked up. He ran up to me and hugged me.

"You're awake! Just in time to, I think it's almost time for school." He smiled. "Oh, yeah! I was wondering where you were! What were you doing?"

"Bro called me to check up on me. I thought I might wake you up if I took the call in the room, so I figured the arcade was cool enough to stay at. Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah! I just got really worried that you were gone." I grinned.

He hugged me again, then kissed me. "I'll never leave you." He smiled.

I instantly felt warm inside and I just wanted to hug him forever.

But of course, school always interrupts important things, huh?

We drove to school, and again parked in the same spot. People still gawked at his car, and Dave didn't even glance at them, only at me. The school day was much better, even if it was a tad slow. We spent the day passing notes back and forth again, and Dave's were always the best. We only got caught once, but they just simply yelled at me to pay attention. As soon as they turned around, Dave would flip them off and make faces.

Lunch wasn't that great, though. Dave got into an argument with one of the boys who beat me up.

"You gave me a fucking black eye!" The kid yelled and flailed his arms, but Dave stayed still. "And you gave John a black eye." He kept his cool, and didn't even try to engage into an argument. "Who the fuck is John? Is the new kid making up people now?" Dave smirked. "Maybe if you weren't so stupid, you would remember who the hell I was protecting during the entire fight." You could just see the dumb on his face. It was like pure confusion mixed with anger. He looked at me, finally getting it. "Protect? What is he your little boyfriend, dickface?" Of course, no one knew that we were dating. It only happened yesterday, after all.

"Well yeah, that's kind of my job." I looked at Dave. He had a straight, stoic face, and had no sign of backing down. The kid looked shocked for a second, then laughed. "Oh my god, you mean you're actually gay? Oh god that's rich. Looks like it's time to beat up the fag's little lover."

Oh no.

Dave stood up fast, and slowly looked up at the kid. "You can call me whatever you want, but you will not, and I repeat not, touch John."

"Hell if I won't! You can't do shit, you insufferable prick." I looked in shock at the brown haired boy standing in front of me. He doesn't even realize what he just said.

Dave took off his glasses and handed them to me. "No one calls me that."

"Oh yeah? Insufferable prick!" The kid held his arms out as if saying, "come at me bro". Dave looked at me and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. I tried to mouth the words 'what for?' but I was too late as Dave threw a right handed punch at the boy. The kid hit the floor with a thud, and Dave went over to him, looking down on him. "Now what was that again?"

"I said," he got up, "You are a fucking insufferable prick, who has a wimpy faggot boyfriend."

In my mind, I could see flames coming from Dave's mouth and eyes. Actually, it might've been actually happening for all I knew. I've never seen him this mad before. There were times where I would accidentally call him a prick, but he just sarcastically yelled at me for it. I'm not sure why he hates it so much, but I just know that no one should ever call him it. Now him calling me a wimpy faggot, it didn't bother me all that much. I've been called a whole lot worse by these types of people. Sure, it still hurt my feelings, but after day after day of crying in the bathrooms because of it, I got rather used to it.

Of course, Dave was the protective type.

He looked at me with slanted eyes. They were much more red than usual, actually, they were blood red. Pure anger was on his face, and I was genuinely frightened. His fists were clenched up, and his nails were digging into his palms, drawing blood a little. I could tell there was sorrow in his eyes though when he looked at me.

I don't think i'm tearing up, am I?

By Dave's quick expression to me, of course I was. He got angrier, like, serial killer angry. He looked back at the kid and growled. "DON'T FUCKING CALL HIM THAT." The kid laughed at him, but was quickly interrupted as Dave punched him again, making him fall. He got on top of him, and steadily- but furiously- punched him with both of his face, making his head turn to each side, where another fist was waiting. Kids were gathering around by this point, chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!".

He continued doing this for a while. I got to see him a bit, when my eyes weren't so full of water. His face was a bloody mess, coming from his mouth and nose. I saw Dave reach in his pocket for a second. Before he grabbed whatever it was, he glanced back at me. He immediately unlatched his hand and got up, leaving the bloody boy to the crowd. He ran past everyone, grabbed my hand, and ran off. We eventually got to our bathroom, and he locked the door. He faced the door and put his face against it. Is he crying?

He looked back at me with teary, red eyes. "I'm so sorry John..." He hugged me, and I hugged back.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" He didn't do anything wrong, honestly.

"I only urged him on. We should've just left when he called me a prick. I just-I can't stand to see you cry and... I wanted to make him pay."

I started to tear up a bit again. "Dave... You really don't have to do that..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. "I was going to do it. Not on purpose, actually. It's just my instinct taking over. I can't let anyone hurt you."

I hugged him again, "Dave... Really. You don't need to hurt anyone because of me... It was my fault." He broke from the hug, with heavy tears falling from his eyes. "It wasn't fucking your fault, John! It was him! And no one can ever call you the things he did!" I wiped some of the tears from his cheeks. "No, stop! Just forget about him! He doesn't matter. What matters now is you. I can't have my boyfriend crying either. And no one can call you an insufferable prick. We will deal with him some day in the future, but today, we just need to not get in too much trouble, okay? Don't worry, please." He looked up at me, no more tears were forming. He kissed me swiftly, then let go and hugged me harder again. "John, I really love you, you know that?" He looked back up at me and smiled, but I could tell he was still hurt. I smiled too. "I love you more."

We both got up, and he unlocked the door. We walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand.

"John Egbert and Dave Strider, come to the office immediately." The intercom was loud and annoying, but nothing made my thoughts race more than that sound. "Oh shit." I looked at Dave. He seemed more collected now. "Don't worry, John. I'll take care of it and take the blame. They can't exactly expel me, now can they?"

"No, but they can take you away from me." I heard him gulp, and he looked down. "They can never take me away from you, but sneaking into the school will be a bit tough." He laughed. He quickly thought about it more, and stopped laughing, looking more sad.

I did the same, and we walked slowly to the office, hand in hand.

Your name is John Egbert, and you really don't want the best thing in your life to be taken away.

* * *

**Okay, so as you can tell from beginning chapters (chapter 3, I believe), I am horribly terrible at fight scenes. So i'm sorry for this entire chapter. ;3;**

**And in all honesty, this wasn't in my mind for the *ahem* plot twists, I mentioned. Though, I actually think it will tie in some. :D**

**Enough with excuses! Tell me how I did, and any story lines or characters (canon, I might add) that I should add into this! And thank you guys for all the favorites and reviews! I truly appreciate it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are screaming internally.

John and I are so close to the Principal's office, and I still don't have a plan. I have to protect him, even if it means I get detention for life or something, if that's possible. I realize he's not used to getting into trouble, and i'm not going to make that start now because I was being (and don't tell anyone I thought this) a total insufferable prick, as much as I hate to admit it. I'm not exactly sure why I despise being called that. It's just the breaking point between mad and spewing fire out of my lungs.

John is shaking so bad that you can actually feel it. Holding his hand has never felt so bad, but if I let go, it would get worse.

It was only the office, and I really don't get why he's so scared. I mean, I didn't kill him or anything, not that I didn't want to. The most that could've happened is a broken nose, black eyes, and busted lip.

"John, calm down. It will be fine, I promise." I looked at him, he had tears back in his eyes, but he refused to let them go. "John." He clicked out of it, and looked at me. "Oh, okay... I'm okay... I love you..."

Man, he must not get in trouble a lot.

"I love you too. Now come on, it should be just around this corner, right?" He nodded and firmed his grip on my hand.

We turned the corner, and we both let go of each other. I opened the door, and we walked in to where the receptionists and all the other people at their desks were. They all gave us weird looks, but only one smiled at us. Of course, we went up to her, seeing that she already didn't have some kind of feud with us.

"May I help you?" She smiled and put down her paperwork.

"Er, yeah. We were called to the office." She looked at me with surprise.

"Oh! Then you must be the Strider everyone is talking about, am I right?"

I pretended to itch the back of my head. "Er, yeah, I suppose. How do you know?"

"You're talked about a lot. Especially by this young man right here." She pointed to John, and his eyes instantly went wide in surprise.

"Whoa whoa whoa! N-no I don't!"

"Hehe, sure John." She turned to me. "Whenever he comes to see me, you're all he talks about. You, two girls named Jade and Rose, and some people with slightly different colored skin. I'm still analyzing that."

I smiled and chuckled a bit. "Ah, so you must be the guidance counselor." She nodded. I went up to her and whispered into her ear. "Has my brother already talked to you?" She nodded again. I nodded in response.

John still looked confused, but I can't tell him anything just yet. He stepped up. "Um, Mrs. Hanson, do you, er, do you think you could help us?"

"Of course! I still owe you for fixing my computer. What do you need?"

He actually smiled a bit, and cheered up. "We just got into a bit of trouble, and it would mean a lot to us if you could help us in it."

She looked at both of us, and nodded. "Okay, but first you'll have to tell me what happened. I'll go tell the principal that it's an emergency and that you two have to come with me, okay?" We both smiled and nodded.

She did so, and took us both to an individual room. She asked us to go into complete detail so that she could help us. I figured she would keep everything discreet, so we told her everything. It involved us dating, John getting beat up, the trolls (who she's now analyzing thoroughly), and everything in between. (Except the sex, of course.)

"Okay, I will definitely help you two. Just make sure nothing like this happens again, okay? Well, at least not on school grounds." She laughed.

"Deal." We both said in unison.

She led us back into the office, and apparently everyone was on lunch break, so the office was empty. But the Principal's office was just through the next door. John held my hand, and Mrs. Hanson smiled.

"Okay you love birds, let's get this over with, okay?" She opened the door and we both walked through.

"You! You're going to pay for this!" The kid I beat up pointed at me and yelled.

"Mr. Vargas, be quiet."

Ah, so that's why this kid annoys me so much. His last name sounds like Vantas. Well, he sure does yell like Karkat.

"Boys, please sit down." The principle smiled at us and we followed.

"Now Mrs. Hanson, why are you here?" She pointed at the counselor.

"Ah! I'm just observing. Mr. Egbert is my responsibility right now."

The principle looked at her confusingly, but then just smiled at us. "Now boys, which one of you hurt Mr. Vargas?"

"I did, Mrs..." I tried looking for a name tag or something, but none was seen.

"Mrs. Brown," she kept smiling at me, "Mr. Strider."

Why the hell does she keep smiling at John and I, and turns into like the devil at that kid?

"Now, Dave. Why did this happen?" She turned back to me.

"Ahem, Vargas over here was being mean to John, and just like Mrs. Hanson, he is my responsibility." She seemed very interested in this, for some reason. "And what did you call Mr. Egbert, Nick?" She turned to the kid.

"I didn't call him anything, ma'am." Her smile faded fairly quickly, and she turned angry for a second. Then she turned to John.

"John, what did this man say?" I looked at him, and he was still shaking.

"He called Dave an insufferable prick, and he called me a.. Uh..."

She nodded. "Ah, you brother warned me about that name."

"What? You talked to my brother?" I looked at her shocked.

"Well of course. When one of my brightest students all of a sudden has a person with him, I do my research." She smiled. "Now, what did he call John, Mr. Strider?"

It was hard for me to even say without wanting to tear Nick's throat out. "He called John a wimpy faggot."

She turned to Nick with a gasp of fury. "Nick! Why would you say such a thing?!" He was still trying to act like a cool boy, with his arms crossed and stoic face. Of course, I outdid him, though. "Because he is."

She sighed, "And why is that?" I sat up, just waiting for his response. "Because he's dating that guy." He pointed at me. She followed his finger and smiled at us a bit. Then she looked like she was about to spew flames at Nick. "And is that a problem?" He looked at her, rather confused. "Well yeah. These fags can't be together, like, isn't it a sin or something?",he turned to us, "Just get a girlfriend, prick."

I got up from my seat fast. "Dave, please sit down." I did so, slowly.

"Nick, we don't allow that kind of language in here, or your tolerance level. My son his homosexual, and I don't approve of your language."

Oh hell yes. We have him now.

"What the hell! That's not even right. And that still doesn't give him a right to hit me."

"One more cuss and you are out of here, Mr. Vargas. And yes, that still did not give him a right. Mr. Strider, why did you hit him?"

"I can take this one!" Mrs. Hanson stepped up. Nick rolled his eyes and groaned.

"First, can we please put Nick on another room for a second?" She nodded, and escorted him to the room next door.

"Okay, please continue."

"Alright, Dave came here to help John. From his own words. He had to protect him. Nick threatened them, and Dave had to defend John."

Well, I thought she would be more help than that.

"No offense, Mrs. Hanson, but I think I can describe this better." I turned to her. "Ah! Go ahead! I'm sorry, i'm more of a listener..." She smiled and left swiftly.

"Sorry about her. It seems like your lawyer wasn't that much help, huh?" The principle laughed. She noticed John still shaking. "John, please calm down. I promise you will not get into trouble."

We both looked up. "Really?"

"Of course. Nick is always doing this. And just because of your sexual type too. Ugh, I despise those thinkers." We smiled.

Finally, someone who understands!

"Wow, thank you so much..." John giggled and finally stopped shaking.

"All I need is for you to tell me why this all happened in the first place. So I have a good reason for giving Nick the punishment he deserves."

I held out my hand to John, and he held it too. Mrs. Brown smirked and let us do as we wanted. I turned back to John. "Is it okay if I tell her everything?" He nodded and smiled at me.

"Okay, well, John was beat up by this group of boys here about two nights ago. Nick here was one of them. He messaged me that night and said that he was stuck at a nearby Starbucks. I quickly came here all the way from Texas, because he was one of my best friends, and I couldn't stand to see him like that. He couldn't go home to his father, because he wouldn't understand. I picked him up, and yesterday, we went to school together, as you may have known already. I vowed to protect him, and, well, excuse the clicheness, I am now his protector. During lunch yesterday, they all tried to beat up John again. I was there, of course, and I defended him. You probably didn't hear about it, but I did fend them all off. I guess you could say I beat them up, and i'm sorry for it-"

She cut me off. "No, don't feel sorry. I understand. My son went through this."

I nodded and went back to my story. "Well, I beat them up, and we tried to stay away from them the entire day. We successfully did so, and I got a hotel room for John, so he could feel better. That's about when we started dating. Then today, we came here. And at lunch, Nick came up and started yelling at me for giving me a black eye. Then he called me a prick and yelled at John, and I may have lost it a little."

She nodded. "So, it was basically verbal and physical abuse, right?"

I looked down at the floor. "Yeah..."

"Okay, well first of all, I will be the first to tell you that Nick will be expelled. We don't condone this whatsoever." John smiled a bit. "And you two are not in trouble at all, don't worry. But I think you may want to tell your father you are okay, John."

John looked back at me, now saddened. I looked back at the principle. "Do you think there is a way you could tell him? I don't think John wants to talk to his father right now."

"Of course." She smiled. "Ah, and Dave, about your brother. He wanted me to tell you that he found an apartment, and that he has moved all of your things." My eyes widened. "Wait! Uh..."

John looked at me, then at Mrs. Brown. "What? You're moving?" He looked a lot sadder than he already was.

"No! Well, yes! But ugghhh. I wasn't going to tell you yet..."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Dave. I didn't know it was a surprise..."

John looked like the most confused person on the planet right now. Still adorable, though.

"Okay, John. I'll tell you. Yesterday when I was in the arcade I asked Bro if we could move here. I had to tell him everything... If that was okay... But he understood, and he agreed to move here so that I could be with you every day... I hope that's okay..." I looked down.

John got up quickly. I looked at him, and he had a huge grin on his face. "What?" I asked him. "What do you mean what? This is awesome!" He walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "John!" He looked up at the principle who is now smiling at us. "Oh, no no no, go ahead. This is a very good thing. And ah, Dave, as of now, you are a student here. So tomorrow make sure you have every thing you need." She smiled and dismissed us to talk to Nick. As we walked out hand in hand, we heard a shitload of yelling from the office. We both smiled at each other and laughed.

"I can't believe you actually did this for me! You are the best boyfriend ever!" John was literally jumping up and down in excitement.

"Of course I did this! I couldn't just go back home in a week and continue to just pester you." He hugged me, and when he made sure no one was around, he kissed me quickly.

"I still can't believe we didn't get into trouble. That was a close one. Is the principle always that nice?" I asked him.

"No! Which is surprising. Everyone calls her the she-devil. I guess she just really liked us!" John giggled.

"Damn John, every time you giggle I want to pounce on you." I put my hands behind my head and continued walking. Of course he giggled again and blushed.

"Sorry, I can't exactly control it. Hehe." We stopped at his locker, and he got whatever was needed for his next class. "So, what's next?" I asked. "World Studies. Sorry, it's really boring." He looked at me. "Nah, nothings boring with you around." He laughed.

Man, i'm being really cliché today.

"Oh yeah, you talked about me a lot, eh?" I looked at him. He was blushing even harder now. "Er, yeah... I talk to her a lot. You were just always on my mind. I suppose I had a bit of a crush on you for a while. I told her a lot about Sburb, but she didn't understand any of it."

I smiled. "It's okay. I had a fanboy crush on you too."

He smirked. "How was it a fanboy crush? I'm not even famous or anything!" I laughed. "Of course you are! You're the best Sburb player I know! The only person that could possibly beat you is me."

He smiled and turned around, facing me.

"I'd love to see you try to beat me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. We can round up everybody again."

"Okay. Let's just try not to destroy a whole planet this time, okay?"

He giggled. "Okay."

"Oh and Dave?" He looked at me, holding out his hand.

"What?" I put my hand in his.

"I love you."

"I love you too." We both smiled, and he kissed me again.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you want to be with this boy forever.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so... Sugar coated. I thought about making the principle all mean and stuff, but I just couldn't. *Cue my inner Dave* I just had to have John happy in the end. And yeah, the whole secret I was going to have was that Dave was moving with John, but I decided to go ahead and add it in there this chapter.**

**I hope this chapter was good enough. I tried my best. :D And to Gamzeelicious, I'm sorry that I couldn't have Gamzee as the stoner principle (as awesome as that sounds), but it would've made the story a bit weird. But thank you for the idea. :3**

**And as to where I go from here, next up will be the Mr. Egbert drama. Wooo. I can either make him all mad, or understanding. You guys choose! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you want to be with Dave forever.

Of course, that's a hard thing to say to him. You can't just come out and say, "When we get old enough, let's just get married and be together forever." But, of course, that's what I really want to do. It may be a bit of a bold move, even with all of the things that has just happened in the last TWO days.

Man, it's been a good couple of days. I realize now that Dave truly is my knight. And not just Knight of Time, but the thing I was thinking about that night at Starbucks, my knight. Sure that sounds stupid, but love makes people stupid, okay?

It's last period, and Dave is actually doing some work. Well, he's copying some of my notes for classes, but hey, I didn't know Dave actually cared about school. Actually, I don't think he does, I think it's all for me, as self-centered as that sounded. He convinced Bro to move all the way here just for me, and that's the best thing anyone could have ever done. Because now the best person in my life will be with me forever! Or, until something happens... But I don't like to think about that.

"John, what's this drawing?" He looked up from my math notes and snickered. I gave him a puzzlingly confused look, and he just pointed to

the corner of the paper.

"Oh, that's all of our signs! I forget them sometimes, so I guess one day I got bored..." He looked back at the paper and smiled. He started to trace his fingers along each one, naming who's they were.

"Nepeta, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Vriska, Kanaya, Aradia, Karkat, Equius, Sollux, Tavros..." He started laughing, and slumped back in his seat. "What?" I laughed back. He sat back up and pointed at one of the drawings. "Is that a bottle of Faygo?!" We both laughed this time, and I tried to regain my composure to tell him why, but it took a bit longer than expected.

"Okay, okay... I forgot Gamzee's sign that day. And the first thing I could think of for him was-"

"A bottle of Faygo."

"Haha, yes." Dave started to clap. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, that's just the best thing i've ever seen." We both smiled, and he put the notebook away. We only had about five minutes left of school, so nothing else was really needed to do.

"Okay, after this, want to grab something to eat? The only place I know that's around here is that one Olive Garden and a Burger King." He put everything back into my bag, and sat back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I say Burger King. I don't think we're allowed back at that Olive Garden." We both laughed. I blushed a little, thinking about why. "Agreed. Okay, then I say we should probably talk to your dad, right?" He all of a sudden had a serious look on his face, and he looked at me with such a stoic face. I looked at him, then back at the table. "Yeah, I suppose so." He got up and helped me up. The bell rang, and everyone got up and hurried out, almost cheering. Dave smirked and put his arm around my shoulders, and we headed out.

"Okay! Off to Burger King!" He nodded. We drove there, and we both ordered. Two chicken sandwiches with a Pepsi for me, and a spicy Whopper and a Coke for Dave.

There had to be some irony, of course.

We ate, and flirtatiously joked around for a bit, gaining odd looks from the people around us, even the kids. But we didn't mind much. We threw away everything, and headed out to the car. I already felt a queasy feeling in my stomach forming, and it must have shown. "John, are you okay? You look like you're gonna puke! Well, those sandwiches do get to you sometimes..."

"No no, I'm just nervous I think." He sighed and put his arms around me. "It's gonna be alright, okay? I'll take care of it. And the principal was supposed to call him, right?"

"Oh, yeah! I wonder if she did though..."

"It'll be fine even if she didn't. Your father should have heard of me before, correct?" I nodded. "Yeah, a lot actually. But never like the way I talk to you about with Rose or anyone... He's a bit of a homophobe."

He sighed and gasped. "A bit?"

"Okay, a lot."

"Hmph... It's okay! We can do this, it's not like he'll hate you for it or anything!"

"Yeah... I hope."

Dave at me, and smiled. "I said it will be alright, okay?" He grabbed my hand. He had to have been nervous too, but I couldn't see it behind his mirror glasses. I smiled back. "I'm sorry, okay." He nodded, and we drove off.

"Oh, er, where do you live?" He glanced at me. I showed him the way, and he laughed every time I gave a direction. "What?" I finally said.

He shrugged and giggled a bit. "Nothing, you're just cute when you're trying to boss me around." He looked at me. I blushed, and giggled a bit too. This carried on for about five more minutes until we were finally there, sitting outside my house. It was an average white house on a busy neighborhood. We had to move because, well, my last house sort of got ransacked when we started Sburb, no thanks to Rose...

Anyways, there are trees everywhere, that are kept up with by my dad. Where the hell did he get all this free time, anyway?

His car was in the driveway, and I gulped. "John, ready?" He had one hand on the car door handle and another on my shoulder. I nodded. "Yeah." We both got out of the car. I held his hand going up the stairs and to the door, where we both stopped. I opened the screen door, and knocked.

"Roxy? Is that you?" I heard a voice from inside the house. It must've been my dad. Dave and I both simultaneously looked at each other and pretended to gag. Dave whispered, "Are they dating?" I shrugged, and we both shuddered a bit at the thought.

"Er, no!" I yelled back. There was silence, then I heard heavy footsteps near the door. A tall man, wearing a white shirt and tie, a hat, and a pipe sticking out of his mouth answered the door.

"Hi... Dad..." I had let go of Dave's hand once I heard the door open, just in case. Dad looked sad, outraged, and surprised all in one. It was a bit terrifying, to say the least.

"John..." He stepped to the side, letting us both in. I sat on the couch, and Dave followed, looking at everything in the room. Dad was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what to say. "Dad, before you say anything, i'd like to say i'm sor-"

"JOHN WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" I'd never heard him cuss before, but I guess he has a right to "I... Was... At a hotel." I responded, now shaking.

"A hotel? Why on earth were you at a hotel? And who is this?!" He pointed to Dave.

"Er, this is Da-" Dave put his hand out to my dad before I could finish. "My name is Dave Strider. Pleased to meet you." Dad shook his hand. Then looked at him. "So you're the infamous Dave Strider my son is always talking about?" Dave silently laughed a bit. "I suppose so."

"Now, John? Why the hell were you at a hotel?"

I repositioned my hands a bit, trying to make it seem like I wasn't about to erupt from all the shaking. "Well, two nights ago, something happened at school, and I got hurt."

"Did you fight back?" I looked at my now irritated father.

"No..."

"Well damn, John, how do you expect not to get beat up?"

I looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry." Dave looked at me, then back at my father.

"No no no, hold up. What the hell kind of dad says that?!" Dave swiftly got up and pointed at my dad.

"Dave... Please..." I urged him to sit back down, but he just nudged me off.

"No, John, he can't fucking talk to you like that! Does he always do that?!" I nodded and looked back down, not wanting to lock eyes with the now evil looking man in front of me.

"Young man, I can talk to him however I please, you have no say."

Oh man, this is going to end badly.

Dave looked back at me, and held out his hand. Now is the time he really wants to tell him? Really? I figured I couldn't humiliate him further, so I took his hand. My dad looked with surprise, and even more enragement.

"What's this supposed to mean, John?"

"Um... Dave helped me that day I got beat up, and things happened, and now w-we're kind of.. Dating..."

"JOHN! How could you go against me like this? It's a sin!"

"The only thing that's a sin here is you not taking care of John. If i wasn't there to help him, he could still be at that Starbucks with a black eye and bloody nose." Dave retaliated, and tightened his grip on my hand.

"I don't care who the hell you are, you have no room to tell me how to raise my son, and you definitely have no room to be dating him. He is strictly heterosexual, and that's the way this family works."

Dave growled, and I whimpered a bit at how angry they both were. He then smirked. Oh no, that's never a good sign. "Oh really? Strictly heterosexual, huh?" My dad nodded. "Let's just see about that."

Dave quickly leaned in and kissed me, making me gasp at the sudden surprise. What the hell is he thinking?! But, I couldn't stop it, and I accidentally closed my eyes and blushed.

Now I did it.

My dad separated us quickly, and I felt a hard slap on my cheek. It made me fall to the ground, and it burnt a bit.

"John!" Dave went towards me when my dad stopped him again. "Don't touch my son, punk."

"Don't fucking hit my boyfriend, ass." He used his other hand to punch him in the stomach. He then ran over to me, grabbed my hand, and helped me up.

Sure he just hit my dad, but he looked like the coolest thing ever. That's probably a bad thought in this situation, eh?

He took ahold of my hand and went back over to my dad, who was now sitting on the floor watching in horror as Dave held my hand.

"Sorry about that, it's just that no one can touch John except for me. And that's a daily occurrence, if you needed more proof of his sexuality." He winked at him, and he picked me up, now carrying me like a baby. He walked out and slammed the door. We got to the car, and he swiftly drove off to some abandoned restaurant before I could even fathom to think of what to say next.

"Sorry about... Everything." He took of his glasses and looked me straight in the eye. "No... Don't be sorry... It was a bad idea to go there in the first place. I knew he would do that."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, if I would've known he was that kind of parent, I would've came there a lot earlier."

I smiled. No one had ever protected me like that... from anything. "Thank you."I looked at him. He half smiled. "Is your cheek okay?"

I touched it, it still stung, but it didn't hurt as much as it did. "Yeah, just hurts a little. Thank you for helping me."

"Man, if only I hadn't have taunted him by kissing you. Ugh, that was stupid." He facepalmed.

"No no no! It was just what he needed! And... I liked it." He smiled and laughed. "Really? Then maybe we should start making out in public or something."

"No! That's embarrassing..."

"Even more embarrassing than the Olive Garden incident?"

"Er, I suppose not..."

"Then consider it a tradition." He smirked.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him. I actually had no clue of what would happen now. I obviously can't go back to my home, and Dave can't keep affording that hotel..."

"Well, we'll stay in the hotel for now. Once Bro get's here, we'll figure out something. You could just move in..." He nudged.

"Move in? Really?" I gleamed up.

"Well yeah. Sure it's only been like three days, but stuff has sure happened that would consider us dating for like months."

I smiled. "Of course i'll move in with you and Bro!" I bounced off of my seat and hugged him.

"Okay, we just have to make sure we don't do anything while he's home, cause he always embarrasses me whenever i'm doing anything... Like that." He blushed a bit and put one hand behind his head.

"Hehe, okay! What usually happens?" Of course, i'm naturally curious.

"Well, don't tell anyone this, but one time he accidentally saw my internet history, which involved so much porn you don't even know, so the next day, he filled my room with his smuppets, sex toys, and sex dolls. I got scared."

I started to laugh really loudly, crying at this point. "Oh my gosh that's the best thing i've ever heard!"

"Hey! It wasn't pleasant! I was like 12!"

"What'd you do with all of them?"

"I threw them out! Well, mostly all of them. I kept some collars and condoms he filled my room with."

"Hehe, maybe we'll use them one day."

"Well well well, John Egbert, kinky, are we?"

I punched his arm. "Shut up! Let's just go back to the hotel, okay? Today has been a really long day, and I feel like there might be cops looking for you by now."

"Heh, I hope it will be Mituna. I could get out of that one pretty easily."

We both laughed, and he drove back to the hotel. We got to our room, and I crashed onto the bed. Dave did the same next to me, and got on top of me eventually. He kissed me, and it eventually turned into making out.

"Dave..." He let off. "What?" He smirked at me a bit. "I'm serious, thank you for today. Sure my dad made things hell, but you helped me again."

"John, i'm serious. No one can touch you except for me." He put both of his hand on the sides of my face and kissed me again. "Ah, but that part may have not been needed for my dad's ears." I smiled.

"Oh yes it was. I think everyone needs to know that I get you all to myself every night." He winked and kissed me once more.

God dammit, Strider.

He eventually stopped, and we put in a movie. Falling asleep next to him was once again the best thing in the world, but this time, it felt more intimate.

I woke up a few times in the night, though. I would look up at Dave, who just kept moaning.

"Oh my god, is he having a wet dream?" I whispered to myself.

As if in response, he moaned again, this time calling my name. I smiled. I reached over, and put my arms around him. I kissed him to stop him from moaning, but I think I accidentally fell asleep right in front of his face.

"Nah, I just wanted another kiss." I heard him whisper back right before I closed my eyes. I smiled.

Your name is John Egbert, and Dave is such a prick.

But he's your prick.

* * *

**Again, hi. :3**

**I'm sorry the whole dad thing didn't have much... Influence. I didn't want John to cry or anything, because that would make my inner Dave sad. Ah, and i'm a bit sorry to say that this story might be ending in just a few more chapters. Mostly because i've pulled out all the "twists" (if you would refer them to be that) in here already. ;-;**

**And to be honest, I don't even know what to do with John's dad. *hesitant laugh***

**(Pst, and don't worry. Collars and condoms shall be used as promised)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Your name is Dave, and your love for John has been escalating fairly fast, but you will definitely not do anything against that.

It first begun with a small little crush on him. I met him on Pesterchum and we became bros, but I wouldn't have ever pictured this happening. I don't just like him anymore. It's even more than love at this point. I'm not sure what you would call it, but i'll just label it as: A stupidly cute teenage romance that will actually work out in the end.

Hopefully.

It's not like John would actually contemplate hating me... Right? I suppose there is the slight chance, but just thinking about it makes me want to punch a wall.

And what if someone actually wanted to steal him away from me? I'm sure there are others in this place that he would rather have, but I refuse to even contemplate losing him like that. He is mine, and only mine.

Okay, so maybe all of this sounds like i'm really mad right now, right? Like maybe i'm in a fight with John?

Nope. I'm actually the happiest i've ever been. The love of my life is laying next to me again, and is smiling at me. Well, he always smiles. He makes the most adorable faces when he's sleeping, too.

Man, i'm losing my cool here, huh? I'm resorting to sounding like a dumb teenage romcom.

The black haired boy in front of me is still sleeping, but it really doesn't look like it. He has a huge fucking grin on his face, but his face is completely still and his breathing is calm.

Hell, he could've been awake this entire time, he's still adorable.

"Mphm...Dave..." His eyes fluttered a bit. I jumped a little at the sudden voice in the air.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I responded and put my hand on his cheek. He started giggling. "What are you already laughing about?" I asked. "You called me that the first day you picked me up." He smiled.

"Mph, really? Well, just more proof that you truly are my little princess." He punched my arm in retaliation. "Hey! I don't want to be a princess. If I have to be anything girly like that can I at least be someone like... Kairi?"

Of course he wanted to be a Kingdom Hearts princess.

"So you want to be a red headed princess who wields a keyblade?"

"Hell yes! You can be my Sora." I smiled. "Okay, just promise me that you won't get stolen and stuff. I don't want to have to fight all of the fucking Disney villains just to find you. Though, I would." He leaped over and hugged me. "I promise."

There was actually an inside joke in there, believe it or not. John and I once live-streamed us playing Kingdom Hearts on Skype together, and he wouldn't shut up about how awesome their clothes were. I mean, they are awesome, but I cared more about the big ass keyblades.

"Okay, okay, you have school, come on." I gestured him out of the bed and held out my hand.

"No, before we get ready..." He pulled my hand to make me fall back onto him. He kissed me fairly strongly, which is different for him. I was shocked for a good second, but then retorted to responding with a kiss back. He let go.

"Man, what was that about? Not that it's bad or anything..."

"I couldn't resist. It's become nature now."

"Aw yeah, I can get behind that." I responded. "No pun intended?" He smiled. I fell back and laughed, "I love you." "I love you too."

We both got ready for school. It was actually going to be my first day going to a public school in seven years, and I was looking forward to it.

I got kicked out of school in fourth grade for biting a kid so hard in the neck that he bled. It wasn't exactly my fault. Bro told me that I was a vampire that morning, and hey, I was gullible back then.

We both decided it would be best if he just taught me himself, since I had bad grades to begin with. He's a pretty good teacher, actually. Even though most of his lessons involved rapping, puppets, and strifing, I still learned a lot of things.

Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I would say i'm smarter than most of John's school.

"Dave! Are you ready?" John walked around the corner wearing his usual outfit. "Yeah, let's go."

We both got into the car and got to the school. The parking lot was a shit load more packed than it usually was, and kids I had never seen here were getting out of busses one by one. John and I just nodded them off, but kind of looked at each one, until one girl walked off of the bus that looked fairly familiar. She didn't see us, but she had a bright glow to her. Her black hair bounced a bit as she jumped off of the last step of the bus.

Is that...?

John and I looked at each other, then back at the bus. It had to be her.

"JADE!" We both darted towards the bus, and she looked at us with surprise. We hugged her before she could even say anything in response.

"Guys! What are you doing here?! I haven't talked to either of you in weeks!" She started to jump up and down a bit.

"I live here! And Dave is moving here too!" John responded. She looked at me confused. "It's a long story, we'll have to tell you some time today. But long story shor-" a slight fangirl scream from Jade cut me off, and he was pointing to us while looking at the entrance from the bus.

A blonde haired girl with a purple headband walked off, and her eyes went squinted as she was trying to figure out what Jade was so excited about. Her eyes followed her finger, and she smiled. "Dave! John!" Of course, she wasn't as bouncy as Jade, but she was excited. She hugged us back as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" John looked at both of them with pure amazement. "Well, this was actually going to be a thing to where we go to different schools and observe them, but then I found Jade along the way, and somehow we ended up with all these idiots." Rose pointed towards the kids getting off of the bus.

"Wow! That's incredible! We finally get to see all of us in person again!" John was clenching my arm so much that I swore he drew blood a bit. "Oh, and guess who all else is here?!" Jade started to giggle and jump up and down.

Who else could end up here? I mean it's not like all of the tro-

No.

"I saw Kanaya on the other bus. We reconciled a bit before transit." Rose pointed towards the bus pulling in. "And by reconciled, you mean sloppy make-outs, don't you?" I pointed out.

And of course she slapped me.

"No need to get into that detail, Dave. The topic on hand is that the trolls are coming here. And by the way... Nice job at the restaurant, you two." She snickered. John and I both blushed a bit, and I immediately retaliated. "They seriously told you about that?!"

"Dave, you don't even know. I heard that there were moans galore coming from the back room."

Damn trolls.

Jade looked even more confused now. "What do you mean? I haven't talked to them much..." John and I looked at each other for a second. "We'll have to explain later. Just once everyone is here, I suppose." I motioned towards the kids walking to the entrance.

I'm never going to hear the end of it from those damn trolls.

"Well come on! I think they're on the other side of the building, so we should probably catch them up!" Jade grabbed John and I's connected hands and started to skip. Rose followed.

"Hey! Look at those motherfuckers!" I heard someone say as we got closer. Gamzee, of course, was the first to notice. I waved slightly, "Sup Gamz." Once we were close enough, we fist-bumped.

"Man, I didn't fucking expect you motherfuckers to be here."

"Yeah, you guyth thurprithed uth a lot. Nithe theeing you." Man, it was sometimes hard to understand Sollux, but after getting past all of his quirks, I suppose he's a really cool guy...bee... Thing.

"Nice seeing you too!" John giggled.

John and I had short introductions with everyone again, even Karkat, who was pissed as usual.

"Why the fuck did we have to go to a shitstain school like this? And why the fuck do all of these kids not have their damn pants pulled up?"

I shrugged. "That's the ultimate question, man."

The girls didn't talk to us much. They stuck around with Rose and Jade most of that time. Terezi occasionally came by us- on accident most of the time. "Is that you cool-kid?" She teased.

"'Sup, Terezi." I snickered. "Smell anything good today?"

She gave me a menacing look at first, then pirked her head up. "Actually! Yeah! John, come here." She pointed out her finger to make John come closer. He did so, a bit hesitantly, though.

"Ooh, John, you smell nice. Like... Some kind of apple pie!" Terezi laughed a bit.

John looked back at me and giggled.

"PIE?!" We all looked back at the now excited clown. "Calm down, Gamz. No pie right now, maybe later." I stated. He looked a bit sad, but then just pirked up by squeezing one of the horns he had in his pocket.

"Anyways, Egbert, are you wearing my cologne?" I looked back at him and smirked.

"Wha- no! Well, maybe, but- Why do you have cologne that smells like apple pie?! I just thought it smelled nice and so did you so..." He blushed. I put my arm around him. "It's alright, babe. We can share it. And I got that specially for my birthday this year. That English kid Dirk was dating really gets me, you know?" I smiled.

"Well, you are Dirk in a sense." He motioned.

"Okay, in my defense, that's a complicated situation. I'm like his dad-brother-pastself-relative-thing. I don't even know man. But I guess it works, since Jake looks so much like you."

He giggled, "Yeah!" Terezi just smiled, "You two are such flirts, oh my god." She turned around and walked back to her group of girls, bumping into a few of them on the way.

"Oh my god, when does school even start?" I turned back to John. He checked his watch that ironically had his Ghostbuster icon in the middle of it. "In like two minutes." He responded. "Did thomone thay two?!" We both turned back to the trolls. "Oh my god, you guys need to calm down with all of your quirks."

The rest of the day went more smooth than I thought it would. All of my class periods were the same as John's, thanks to the counselor. So I sat by him each time, and only got in trouble for talking once. I suppose that's a good thing, right?

No one threatened John today, so I'm majorly relieved by that. Although, someone did try to harass Nepeta. I mean seriously, she's such a fragile girl, why would someone even think about messing with her? But of course, as I got up from my lunch table to go help her, Equius stepped up. I basically just sat back down because I knew for a fact that he had that covered.

Eridan wrote more fanfictions, and I only got to read a glimpse of one of them: The Great Eridan and the Magical Stone!

Probably a rip off of Harry Potter, but whatever, I don't judge people's fanfic abilities. ((AN: Wink wink))

I'm not sure what the others were doing, but Feferi instantly blended into the popular girl's table. Not surprising, actually.

The rest of the day went smoothly. It consisted of going over things I already learnt from Bro, flirting with John, bathroom makeouts with him, making sure Gamzee got his pie needs in order, telling Sollux not to let bees free into the school, giving Equius a steady amount of towels, and taking care of Jade. Rose, of course, wanted my help with nothing.

"Dave! Did you know that you and John are on my purrfect shipping wall?!" Nepeta came up to me, but not before meowing.

"Really? What quadrant?" John asked.

"Matesprites of course! I had you as meowrails, but that just didn't seem right." She giggled.

Damn, these trolls really know about their quadrants, huh?

"Come on Dave! We all decided that we should go to the park down the street!" John grabbed my hand and Jade, Rose, and the twelve trolls followed us down the hallway.

Your name is Dave Strider, and John may be the most happiest, giggly, and adorable thing ever right now.

* * *

**Okay so I can't write out quirks. Sue me.**

**But hey, I tried to match their personalities. I hope I did half decent... Ah, and sorry for bringing in, well, everyone, when this was aimed to be kind of a sadsmutstuck fanfic. But hey, I don't have anything else to do with my life right now. **∩( ・ω・)∩

**All reviews help a lot! And thank you for all of you who are currently (or will be) following this and leaving feedback! I love you all fiveever. **

**Leave suggestions or something for what they should all do and how this demon spawn of a fanfic should end!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Before I start, in this, Tavros has his legs. -w-

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you're ecstatic that all of your friends are here at once.

Of course, I really just want to be with Dave all the time now. But when all of your friends are in once spot, it's a pretty rare occurrence. Everyone is getting along with each other, and nothing could be better. No one was messing with me anymore, thanks to Dave. I really want to thank him in a big way, but every time I mention it, he either says: "Don't worry about it, babe. Dat ass of yours is thanks enough."

Or he takes the sentimental route: "John, seriously, stop worrying about it. No thanks are necessary. It is my duty as your boyfriend and best bro to help you. And I swear to god that if you try to get me anything, i'm just going to have to try to top that. So really, don't worry."

And both of those gets me every time.

Time hasn't passed much at all as we're all walking down the hallway. The kids are getting out of our way, letting us walk in the middle of the hallway. (Probably because Gamzee was in front). We all had different things going on as we walked, too.

Equius had Nepeta on his shoulders, holding her up with one hand.

Tavros was walking next to Gamzee, occasionally bumping into him with his horns, causing the occasional: "Fuck bro, that hurt." and Tavros': "I'm so sorry! Really... Sorry! Ahhhh!"

Gamzee would just smile after that though, making it seem like they were the best, opposite couple, even though they weren't.

Aradia and Sollux were walking in back, and they must've been having a very intelligent conversation, because Sol was all of a sudden using pretty big words and less lisps.

Karkat was behind Gamzee, constantly trying to get in front of him to be the leader-like always-but he never accomplished it. He snarled at every teen we passed, making them only laugh at the troll. Of course, this made him even madder, and he started cussing a storm.

Eridan kept trying to make moves on Feferi, but she just kind of shoved him off each time.

Kanaya was with Rose, and they were holding hands a bit. But every time I looked back to see, they stopped. Jade was just skipping down the hall, waving at each person she saw. And of course, Vriska was flipping everyone off with Karkat. And finally, Terezi was smelling everything.

Of course, Dave had his arms around my shoulder, and one hand in his pocket. He offered to carry my bag, but I refused. I couldn't let him do everything, right? Well, Dave apparently didn't care about what I thought, and he yanked it out of my hands and put it around his shoulder.

"Man, why can't you just let me take care of you?" He smirked. "Dave, you already do too much for me." He stopped and turned to me. He put a hand on my cheek, and kissed me. Everyone stopped walking and waited for us, some of them smiling, and some snarling.

"Okay, okay, you two love birds break it up." Rose smirked.

"Whoa! You guys are dating?!" Jade grinned at the sudden realization. "Yes, Jade." Every one said in harmony. She giggled and continued bouncing. "That's awesome! Just let them kiss!"

"Yeah! It's helps my absolutely purrfect shipping wall!" Nepeta giggled.

"No! I think we've seen enough of that! May I mention the moans?!" Karkat snarled. Everyone laughed, and I blushed.

"You can't deny the moans, man. They were legendary. And those weren't even the best ones coming from little Egbert over here." He smirked at me. I punched his arm. "Shut up!" I whispered. Half of the trolls made a puking noise, while the others just started to laugh at the other half. "Aw, just let them be guys. And the park would be such a pretty place to kiss at!" Jade mentioned. Dave looked at me in a 'shall we?' kind of expression. I smiled in response.

We continued walking after a while. Man, how big is this school?

We got outside and to Dave's car. "Okay, how many of us are there? I can fit like, five people in here." He mentioned.

Sollux started to count. "Two."

"No, Sol, there isn't two you dumbfuck." Karkat snapped.

"There is sixteen of us, including you two." Rose calculated. "Damn, well, is it far, John?" Dave looked at me. "I don't think so... Maybe a good ten minute walk I guess."

We all nodded. "Shall we walk, then?" Kanaya pointed towards the street. "Let's go motherfuckers!" Gamzee honked his horn.

We were about halfway there when we realized that no one except me knew where the park actually was, so everyone put Dave and I in front of them. But, of course, we were kind of cuddling and holding hands the entire way there, so they giggled a bit.

"How much farther, babe?" Dave looked at me, hands enlaced with mine. "It should just be around this corner. I used to go here a lot."

"Used to?"

"Yeah, gangs kind of took over, so I just stopped going."

Dave laughed, "Well, I guess you could say that we are a gang, too. We're just... A calmer gang."

"Aw yeah, motherfucker! I see a motherfucking swirly slide. Those are the shit!" Gamzee exclaimed. I looked at Dave, who was now laughing. "Well, okay, we're not calm."

The park was actually pretty deserted. A few other teenagers from the school were there, but they didn't seem like they would bother us that much. It was an average playground. It wasn't exactly just built for children, it was really big, actually. We found a shelter with a ton of picnic tables and decided to overrun it as our base.

"What are we gonna do first?" I asked everyone, who was now sitting down next to eachother for a change. They all looked up at me, the only one standing.

"Hell, I don't care. It's a park. Swings are cool though." Dave smiled.

"Ooh! Swings! That sounds like fun!" Jade exclaimed. "Equius, would you push me on the swing? Hehe!" Nepeta purred. "Of course, m'lady." Equius sounded so fancy, it was weird.

All of the others exclaimed what they would go do, and some of them I could've guessed off the bat.

"Let's go, John!" Dave grabbed my hand and I helped him up. "I think we need to beat the others if you want a free swing." He observed me. "Er, i'm not as fast as Equius..." I remembered. "Don't worry, I am. Get on my shoulders."

I pirked up. "Really? Aw man, i've always wanted to try that!" He laughed and helped me get on his back.

"Damn, you're a lot lighter than I thought you would be. I need to make you eat more." He taunted. "Oh Shut up." I laughed. I leaned my now upside down head over his and kissed him. He kissed back, and eventually he let go.

"Okay, let's go!" Equius stated to Nepeta. Dave looked at me and nodded once. We both took off running, with both Nepeta and I on our corresponding boyfriends (well, I think Nepeta is Equius' girlfriend, at least).

I had to hold on for dear life. I didn't realize how fast Dave actually was until he was over halfway there in what seemed to be a split second. Equius wasn't far behind, but they were at a more steady pace.

This was all for a swing, I mind you.

We were so close, but then I felt as my ass started to slip off of his shoulders a bit.

Oh no.

"John, hold on oh my god." Dave panted.

Too late.

I fell off, and I swear that he was about to die of laughter. "Oh my god, Egbert. Are you okay?" He walked towards me as I laid on the grass laughing.

"Y-yeah! Hehe, sorry for slipping you up."

"That's okay, darling. You look adorable even when your face is all dirty. I suppose this is good enough too... Nepeta can have my swing. I have you."

What did that even mean?

But before I could try to decipher that, he laid down on the grass and tumbled on to me, getting on top of me. He held both of my arms above my head, as if he was pinning me to the ground. He placed his lips on mine. I started to smile, and I was able to free my hands enough to put them behind the blonde's neck, pushing him farther into me. He kissed harder now, and eventually made it turn into a complete make out session.

I've never realized how much I love making out in public until this prick of a boy showed up here. But it's the prick that made it all that hotter.

I'm not even sure if anybody is watching us right now, because the grass is so high that all I can see is the sexy blonde on top of me and the dark blue sky.

After about three minutes of pure make outs, I smirked a bit. He stopped and looked at me in a bit of confusion. "If you keep this up, we're going to have to leave the park." I smiled. "Oh, you dirty boy, John. I would have never realized that doing stuff in public was such a turn on for you. But, if you insist, there has to be spots where no one could find us." He winked. "Oh please, you started this. You can't tell me you're not the slightest bit turned on."

"Babe, i'm a Strider. Strider's are always horny. And sometimes we just need a cute little black haired boy to fulfill some of those needs." He kissed me again.

God fucking dammit, Dave.

He got up after he let go, and he helped me up. "Where do you think is a good place?" I asked.

"Hell, I don't know. Anywhere works for me, ground, metal, air, anywhere."

"Okay, well, they have bathrooms around here, but they're public."

"Sounds perfect to me."

He held my hand, and his eyes instantly led to the nearest bathrooms. We ran towards it, and of course, all of the trolls noticed. I heard some of them off in the distance.

"Way to go little fucker, get some of them miracles." Gamzee rooted us on, and I blushed and smiled.

"What a fuckass thing to do. You can't just fill a pail in public like that!" Karkat was soon joined by Rose and Kanaya. "You do realize that us humans don't fill buckets, right?"

"Then what the hell do they do in there?!" He exclaimed. Kanaya moved closer to his ear and whispered into it. His face instantly dropped with anger, surprise, shock, and disgust.

"John, come on." Dave smirked. I nodded and he opened the door. All of the stalls were empty, so that was some good news. He pushed me into the nearest handicap stall, so it was big enough. I landed against the wall next to the toilet. He quickly got on top of me and continued to kiss me. This time it was a lot more aggressively, and a lot more tongue was used. I didn't exactly know what to do, because he took dominance pretty fast. So I just let him do whatever and I started to put my hands behind his neck to spiral his hair. He quickly slid his entire tongue into my mouth, moving it like he was an expert at it (Which he probably was). I moaned a bit, and with each noise that came out of me, he pressed harder against my groin, making us both realize we had already hardened.

"Mph, John..." He let go and quickly moved to my jawline and soon after, neck. He sucked hard enough to where I knew there would be bruises and hickeys there afterwards, but I assume that everyone already realizes that it's become natural for us by now.

"Dave..." I moved my hip up a bit by accident, causing both of our boners to collide even more. This, of course, turned him on even more. He started to continue what I started, and he begun to move his hips up and down a bit harder with each thrust. He soon lifted off of my lips. I looked at him a bit confusingly, but I couldn't help but blush and get even more turned on by his expression. He had a light drool line running from the left side of his mouth, and he was panting. His glasses were mysteriously gone, probably somewhere tossed to a corner. His red eyes were as dark as when he beat up those guys, with visible arousal and angst in them. His blonde hair was strewn everywhere, but it was as if it was placed perfectly.

I probably look like a wreck.

He got on his knees and smirked at me, "Take them off." He whispered. I took off my pants, and he did the same.

Oh my god, what kind of boxers am I wearing? I hope it's not the ones I bought as a joke... Those have Nic Cage's face all over it...

As I took them off, I was relieved to see that I was wearing plain ones. It would just be embarrassing to orgasm near Nic Cage's face. I shuddered.

Dave, of course, took his pants off too- and look, he's not even wearing underwear. That figures.

He leaned towards me, and put the rim of my boxers in his teeth. He slowly and seductively took them off of my legs, making the sexiest faces as he did so. He popped them off, then came back to my face. He sat in my lap, just far enough to where both of our boners were touching again. I moaned slightly at the sudden touch, but he shut me up by kissing me.

He put one of his hands on my manhood in a swift movement, and I shuddered. I could feel him smile because of it, too. He held onto it for a few seconds, then begun to stroke it with his thumb and index finger back and forth. "Agh! Mph... Da-ve..." I moaned. He started to suck on my neck, slowly moving to new spots with each noise I made. He started to stroke me faster now, with all of his fingers now. He wasn't exactly jacking me off, but it was close to it.

My face was obviously a mess by now. I'm probably red, drool everywhere, sweat forming at my forehead, and hair everywhere. But of course, Dave looked perfect. He's basically a pro at making me moan, now. He knows exactly what makes me squeak, and what makes me hardcore moan. I'm not sure if it's a bad thing or not, yet.

As if my mind made my thoughts come true, we heard the door outside creak to open. Footsteps shuffled in, and noise erupted. I couldn't make out who it was, mostly because all I could focus on was the blonde getting me off right now.

Dave stopped for a moment, looked at the door, then looked at me. He seductively put a finger in front of his mouth, to signal to be quiet. I nodded.

Knowing Dave, he was going to make this into his own personal game. Doing the best he can do make me make noise, knowing I was trying to control it.

And that's exactly what he did.

The footsteps drew closer, each pair either going into a stall next to us or staying near the sinks. It seemed like there were maybe five people in here. Were they all our friends? I don't know, but I wouldn't want them to hear us either.

Dave put down his fingers, and placed them on my, now fully throbbing, dick. He began pumping up and down again, smirking. I had to put one of my free hands over my mouth, just to make sure those tiny moans wouldn't leak out. He looked a bit over confident as he moved closer and began licking my neck, occasionally biting around my shoulder.

I can't let him win.

I could just feel all of my noises build up in me, and I just wanted to let them all out. I wanted to moan as loud as I wanted to, not caring what anyone thought. But, I can't have him have that satisfaction now can I? I need to step up my game and... Take revenge.

My face turned into a devious grin as I came up with my plan, and Dave looked at me puzzlingly, and pumped me harder.

I took my hand that was originally swirling his hair and put it on his dick in retaliation.

"Don't you dare, Egbert." Dave whispered.

"Just try me, Strider." I smirked.

I started to pump him as he did to me, and I could see his face getting redder with each. I don't think he's going to last that long.

We kept this up for a while, and tiny moans came out of the blonde at times, making him fight to make me moan faster. Of course, I moaned quietly a lot too, but it's getting really good...

"Mph... Dave..." I whispered. We were both jacking off each other relatively fast, and pre-cum was all I could really feel anymore. We both tightened out grips a bit. I could see it in his face that he would burst soon, and I was too. I'm not even sure if those kids are still in here or not. I suppose it didn't matter anymore, because I was primarily just trying to beat Dave at his own game. "John... I'm gonna..." He started to pump me harder now, not wanting to lose.

God dammit, Strider.

"Dave..." I moaned slightly.

As if in a last minute attack, he backed up, leaned down, and placed his entire mouth around me. "Unf...aghh..." I couldn't help but moan.

What a dirty trick. Literally.

After maybe thirty seconds of him deep throating me, I knew I had to come. "Dave! Just... Agh!" I tried to keep it quiet, but I knew I probably failed. I came into his mouth, and with my final moan, he came too on my chest.

He smiled. "So did I win?"

"Fuck you, Dave." I laughed. He got up and held out one hand to help me up. "Anytime you want, babe."

We got our pants back on, and he slowly opened the restroom stall door. He looked around, and no one was in sight. We both walked out and stopped near the mirrors.

Hey, at least I didn't look as bad as I had pictured.

Both of our eyes caught a note hanging on the far left mirror. Dave took it off and read it aloud:

"Dear Dave and John,

We don't quite understand how grass could have been such a turn on for you both, but maybe it's a guys thing.

Just try to go into a men's restroom next time.

Love,

Vriska, Kanaya, Nepeta, Rose, Jade, Terezi, and Aradia."

I looked up at Dave. We were both making a cringing face, but then we broke it by laughing. "Oh my god, haha, do you think they heard us that much?" I asked. "I dunno, man, but I hope they got a kick out of it."

We continued laughing, and he took my hand. He opened the door back open to exit the bathrooms, and it was relatively dark now.

"Wow, you motherfuckers finished early." Gamzee was just outside the door and he followed with a fist bump from Dave. "Man, did everyone hear?" He asked.

"Naw man. Those fucking girls went in there and they motherfucking heard you, but then they told all of us."

"It can't be that surprising, right?" I asked.

"Haha, no. Us motherfucking teenagers or whatever you call them are always like this. And we realize you two go after each other like motherfucking wild rabbits."

Dave laughed. "Thanks bro."

We walked off, and found everyone else on a hill somewhere in the distance.

"Well there you guys are!" Jade got up from the ground and ran to hug us. "Yeah, sorry we're, uh, late." I sighed and faked a laugh.

"Yeah, we heard. No need to apologize." Rose added.

"But we got bored, and we don't exactly know the way back. But we found this awesome hill and we saw some fireworks in the distance! Isn't it cool! Come sit down somewhere!"

She motioned us to find a spot, and I sat down on a flat piece of land near Karkat, Terezi, and Aradia. Dave followed, and he sat next to me. We held hands, and everyone started to awe at the fireworks.

Why the hell were there fireworks here, anyway?

Oh well, I guess it set a pretty good mood for the end of a perfect day.

During so display, Dave leaned over to my ear. "I so won."

Your name is John Egbert, and you know for a fact that you won.

* * *

**Edit: I'm probably going to spend the rest of this week editing all my past chapters, because of the whole POV problem. So chapter 14 may be put off for a bit. (As if you didn't have a hiatus already)**

**AND SO THE SMUT RETURNS. So maybe I use Gamzee as dialogue a bit too much, but hey, I like saying "motherfuckers" a lot. And I feel like he doesn't really give a shit about them being together.**

**Miracles are miracles, you know?**

**I was about to make this purely fluff at first, because it's a nice, pretty playground you know? And there friends were all their and being adorable and- I kind of lost it during the race ti the swings. **

**"Fuck it! There shall be sex!"**

**And in my eyes, ****_Dave so won that._**


	14. Chapter 14

Your name is John Egbert, and last night was the best night you've had in a while.

* * *

Once the fireworks died down, everyone smiled at the fact that it was amazing, and groaned that it was over. People were sat in respective groups, even pairs, eyeing each other once in a while. I just know they will be together soon, just by that.  
Of course, Dave and I did the same. It's not like we wouldn't just give up that opportunity! The sudden bright lights in the darkness would illuminate his glasses, letting me see his eyes every once in a while. It's not like I haven't seen them, but every time I catch that rare glimpse, it hits me every time. I would smile at him, and he would grin back, completely unlike his cool façade. It may be too late to say that I loved him a lot, since every one already knows that, but damn, I want to yell it off of a rooftop or something.

All the trolls just stood up on the big hill we were all sitting on and stared at us. I was completely unaware of it, and continued to stare at Dave as he did the same to me. "Strider, you either kiss the damn boy or pay attention to us." My eyes unlocked with his, and I blushed a bit at all the stares we had.  
"Damn Vantas, you ruined it." We both got up and Dave dusted his shirt off. "Okay, you have our striving attention, better make it worth it." I could hear Karkat snarl at Dave's choices of words.  
"Davvveee! Stop being such a rude butt!" Nepeta tried to act mad by pouting her lips and crossing her arms, but it seriously looked kind of adorable. He looked at me and smirked a bit, I'm assuming he thought the same thing. "Okay, okay, sorry. Now what is it you want and why did you need it at the worst time?" He tried to make it sound less… Dave, but what are the chances of that happening?

Vriska stepped up, literally, actually. She stood on a giant rock and made it to where she was at least five feet above us. "Everybody shut up and let me talk!" She waved her arms out, and as if that was one of her powers, everyone stopped rambling aimlessly at one another and looked at her. "Great. Now, Strider, John, to make it as clear as possible for your dull human minds, we have nowhere to stay. We recommend that you find us that certain place or you'll start hearing Vantas over here throwing a fit about sleeping in a car trunk."  
Wow. I've known her for a while, and I'm even friends with her, but she can't be that big of a bitch all the time, right?  
"Why do I have to be in the goddamn trunk?!" An enraged Karkat stormed up to the rock and looked up at the girl. "Because you, peasant-blood, can either be in the trunk by my own hands or on the side of the road like something Leijon over there would scavenge from her cave."  
I take that back. She's a bitch.

That certainly shut Karkat up, and he glanced back at Dave and I for any kind of assistance.  
"Okay, look, John and I are currently in a hotel. Just get a god damn room there or something." I could tell he didn't want to say it, but where else would they go?  
"That sounds like a puuurrrfect idea! Right Equius?" Nepeta glanced up at her- really, really big- moirail. "It sounds exquisite." His voice did not fit those words at all, and it gave Dave and I both a weird reaction.  
"Okay, so we stay with you guys. Just tell us your damn room number and we'll catch up or something." Karkat walked over closer to us to get away from the rambling others, but Dave all of a sudden started waving his hands out. "Whoa whoa whoa, guys. You can't be in the same room as us."  
"Why the fuck not?" Others were crowding around Karkat, making him the middle of a big half circle.

"Okay, let me lay this down for you in the most blatant way possible." He smirked a bit and put his arm around my shoulder. "See this boy? Yes, this very boy is in the same room as me. Wow, shocker right? But hold on, it gets better. We are in love, or, as you trolls love to call it, we are matesprites." He looked at me again, "Right John?" I nodded. I could still see that everyone was still a bit confused. For being presumably horny teenagers, you would think they would catch onto what he was saying by now…  
"So, seeing as you're still not getting my point… Sorry to embarrass you, John, in advance. In a personal instance, whenever we are in a room together, or, whenever the fuck we just as easily open the door to that damn hotel room, we are on each other in an instant. And I don't really think your puny little troll minds need to witness John on his back, legs up on my shoulders, my c-"

I slightly elbowed him in the ribs before he could say anything else. I glanced back at Karkat and the rest of the trolls with a nervous smile and red face, and wow, their expressions were priceless.  
"Uh, hehe, thanks Dave… for telling them all of that, but I think they get the message by now." I hesitantly turned my head back to Dave, who was clutching his side with one hand and still holding me with the other. "Yeah, well, they didn't get the point in time, so I figured they should know why it'd be bad if they were in the same room…"  
"Yeah, we certainly got the goddamn point, Strider. But we really didn't need to hear the, uh, details." The flustered troll was now completely red, and I couldn't tell if he was either turned on or disgusted. Probably both.

"Well hey, if you want the details, I can give you the details in the way most fangirls write fanfictions, hold up." He cleared his throat. "_I moved my hands down his body slowly, until I reached his waistline. He moaned more, and I knew I had to keep going. I pulled down his pants and boxers slightly, only to where a bit of his ass was showing. I moved it farther down, finally showing his own member_-"

"SOMEONE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP HIM." Karkat shoved his fingers in his ears and kneeled down as Dave kept talking.  
"Nah, nah, bro, let's keep this going." Gamzee laughed and got closer to listen, and so did Nepeta. "Eridan did you write a glubbing fanfiction about Dave and John _already_?" Feferi turned to him with her hands on her sides. He shook his head, "No! Not this time, I swear!"  
Not, this time?

I focused back on Dave, and he was _still_ going on. Why did I not stop this earlier?!  
"_I love you, my Knight of Time."  
"I love you too, my Heir of Breath_."  
I remember that night. Wait- did he actually just say that entire scene without me listening?! God dammit! I turned back to him and quickly shut him up by locking my lips with his. Everyone either quickly squealed- probably Nepeta- or groaned –probably Karkat.  
I pushed off and he smiled at me dimly, "About time. I was gonna have to go to the Olive Garden scene." I rolled my eyes at him and smiled, still blushing violently. Dave got off of me and looked back at the trolls.  
"Yeah, we're going to need that room to ourselves tonight." Dave finally smirked, not blushing a single bit.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and your boyfriend is way too comfortable with telling other people this now.  
You suppose it's kind of okay.

* * *

**Oh hell yes I'm back.  
Been a while for this fanfic, eh? Sorry to leave you on such a long hiatus, but hey! We all got updates lately so woo, way to go Homestuck fandom!  
Anyways, this chapter had no importance whatsoever, but you guys deserve some long awaited smut in this, so hopefully tomorrow I'll have it written!  
Also, I honestly really appreciate all of the reviews (48 wow :o), favorites, and even views! (over 8,000 holy shit)  
I hope you all either think "****_holy mother of god she finally updated it_****" or think "****_oh yes another chapter bring on the pepsicola_****"  
but either way thank you!~ UwU**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you now realize that Dave has no shame whatsoever.

* * *

I knew it a long time ago, but I guess it just hit me. He's a shit load more confident than I ever imagined, and constantly brags about me to the trolls. I'm okay with it, and to be honest, I like it a bit. Well, I don't like the public displays like he does…. But I'm certainly not saying it's bad.

I tranced out of my thoughts and back to the situation on hand.

"Strider, please shut the fuck up. No one needs to hear about your and John's "adventures"." Karkat snarled at Dave as he tried to hide the slight red blush across his cheeks. Dave still had his arm around my shoulder, but I was being held more firmly than before he mentioned anything.

"Are you sure? Cause I have all kinds of stories to share with you fuckers. Like the time wh-"  
I elbowed him in the ribs again. Harder. Good god he needs to shut up about this right now, "Er, I would just recommend buying another room, or else Dave may go on another rant again…" I looked to the left at him and he was smirking. "Anyways, how about we just go there already and stop talking about this?" I said hesitantly.

"Agreed." They all said. We reluctantly stopped any mention of it, but I knew Dave was thinking about it still, because slight laughs and smiles would appear on his face out of nowhere.

I hope he doesn't blog about this or something.

Rose and Jade caught up with us as we started to head back to the school for our respective cars again.  
"Dave, I think you need therapy." Rose slightly grinned at both of us. Dave just ignored her for a second, but then turned to her, walking backwards. "Will there be free apple juice?," He said in an almost childish tone. Well, I guess we are "technically" kids.

She nodded and giggled slightly, making her bangs go in front of her eyes a bit more. "And no tentacles, right?" He scowled a bit at the thought, and so did I. Jade was off in front skipping now.

"Certainly not, that costs extra. Unless you want that kind of thing. But based on what you have told us, your sexual preferences aren't exactly in that forte."

I could only imagine what she could have used those fo- _oh._

Nevermind.

"Sis, you are fucked up. But yeah sure as long as I get some damn free apple juice I'm all up in this plan."

We all laughed, and then Rose looked at me. "So, John, are you in need of any consolidations? I'd only imagine the things you'd have to go through if you're putting up with Mr. will-do-anything-for-apples over here." I giggled and looked at Dave, who looked a little pissed off, but full of sarcastic things to say.

"Lalonde, you know damn well that it's apple juice. Apples don't work. I only like it when the great succulent fruit is squeezed to death to where it's juices and bodily fluids is poured into a nice cold cup and-"  
She switched places with me and put one hand over his mouth. "Brother dear, in the words of John, you really must shut up." He did so with one glance at me, and raised his arms up in forgiveness. Well, more of a "whatever" pose.

"Anyways, I'm good Rose, hehe. I can handle him pretty well, I think! He can go on rants like that though." I sighed.  
"What can I say; Strider's have a lot on their minds." He smirked and walked a bit faster to get in front of us. He then started to walk backwards again. "To say the least." Rose added. He held out both fingers and pointed them towards her, "Exactly."

Once we finally got to the school parking lot, it was even darker out. If it weren't for Rose's light powers that she acquired at some point, we probably would've ended up tripping over each other. There were only a few cars still here, so I assume they all belonged to us.

"Wait, didn't some of you come here in a bus?" I remembered seeing Jade first, then some of the others earlier today.  
"Yes, but we should each have room to fit some of us in each car, right?" Aradia looked at the others puzzlingly. Everyone nodded, and we soon started to figure out who was going in what car. We ended up just choosing Rose and Jade to be in our car, since that seemed like the obvious choice.

"Hey moronic dumbfucks, you never told us where the damn hotel is!" Karkat yelled from his black car, maybe a little too loud. We really don't get offended by his insults anymore.  
"Just follow us, dipshit!" Dave retaliated. And they continued to have a shitty insult war for about five minutes. The only reason they stopped is because I begged him to, and Gamzee honked one of the horns he had stashed in… somewhere I don't really know. That certainly freaked Karkat out a little too much, and he complied with whatever he wanted.

We all started our cars, and we set forth to the road, with three cars tailing us. It didn't take long before Vantas' car was honking away at us, with him flipping us off for driving too slow or too fast.

Remind me to never get into a race with Karkat.

We (finally) entered the hotel parking lot, and we parked in our usual spot. "About time we got here. Damn Vantas, did you have to drive that slow?" Vriska got out of the car and started ranting again.  
"Shut your trap, Serket, I wouldn't even trust you with a car." They ensued this until they noticed we were already inside the building, and they ran in to catch up with us.

Dave and I walked up to the counter, with every one now behind us. People walking by were giving us weird looks, I assume. I suppose you don't see twelve kids with horns and grey skin every day. (Unless you're at a convention or something, I guess. But what weird fandom would want to dress up like these obnoxious kids all the time?)

"Ah, Mr. Strider! How may I help you?" The girl at the counter turned around and smiled brightly at us. Jade went to my side and whispered into my ear, "How does she know him?" I shrugged, "Well, she knows Dirk, from the other timeline, I guess. Dave told me a bit about it." She made a "oh" noise and resided back next to Rose.

"Oh, yeah. We need more rooms, if that's available." He said nonchalantly. She looked at him, actually a bit concerned, "Oh, was your room not pleasing?" She still clicked away at her keyboard, but occasionally looking at him.

"Oh, no, trust me, it was _definitely_ pleasing." He glanced at me and smirked. I blushed, and looked away and back at the girl promptly. Groans came from behind us, and among those were laughs too.  
"Well that's definitely good to…. Hear….." And this concludes that she understood what he said too. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised and a slight smirk.

I am so done with everything.

"Hehe, we just need rooms for our friends. They just showed up, but we're going to need a few rooms. Maybe four?" He turned around and counted promptly, then announced, "So two of you guys won't be in a room of four. Go ahead and battle for it." He then turned around and waited for the arguing to commence.  
"Not a problem! It will be a bit pricey, though. Seeing as though you already have the biggest suite on your account." With her new information, she looked at me and blushed a bit.

Karkat stopped arguing with Eridan and got in the middle of Dave and me, "You repulsing shitpans got the biggest suite possible and won't even let us stay in it?!"  
"Vantas, do you really want me to explain why again? Because I certainly can." Dave turned to him and grinned.  
"Yeesss!" Nepeta released herself from Equius' hands and ran towards us. "NO." Karkat disappeared from our sights and back into the big crowd of arguing.

"Er, sorry about them. If they break anything, tell us." I hesitantly told her. "Will do!" She smiled brightly again, man was she good at her job.

"The price doesn't matter, just put it all on the card I have on my account, if that's okay." She nodded and began to click away at her keyboard once more.  
"Isn't that Dirk's card?" I laughed. He raised one hand to his chin, then shrugged, "Could be Roxy's, or even Jake's. As long as it's not mine or yours I'm fine with it." He grinned at me and we continued to look back at the- now breaking into a physical fight- continuing arguments for the two person room.  
You could just see the selective pairings eye each other like "Oh we are sooo getting that room."

"Okay! Their rooms are actually all of the rooms on your floor, so it should be fairly easy to find." She proceeded to us the room numbers, and gave them the key. I'm assuming that by their smug grins, Rose and Kanaya must've won the fights. Rose calmly, with a confident stance, took the keys and headed for the elevator, with Kanaya trailing her with the same look.

We all followed, and –somehow- we all fit into the elevator. Long story short, it's a bad idea to be in an elevator with people who have actually genuinely murdered each other viciously before.

"Okay, here's our floor. Rose, Kanaya, there is your room." I pointed to the first hotel room from the elevator, they looked at each other and quickly unlocked the door. "Karkat, Gamzee, Tavros, and Sollux, that is your door." I pointed to the next, and Karkat gave me a snarl, "Don't tell me what to do." He quickly passed me with the rest following and entered the room.

I looked at Dave quickly in return, and he simply shrugged.

"Er, anyways, Vriska, Eridan, Nepeta, and Equius, your room is right there." I pointed to the corresponding door, and Vriska quickly walked up to me. Fairly awkwardly, I looked at her, trying to understand what she was doing. She turned my head and kissed my cheek, leaving a blue imprint.

"O-hohoho you did not just do that." Dave quickly turned his heel, and Vriska ran off into the room with him chasing after her. She then, from what it sounded like, locked the door with everyone inside.

"I am getting back at that bitch later." Dave snarled. I quickly stopped my blushing, and reconciled back next to Dave, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, hehe." He put his arm around my shoulder and grabbed the only keys left in my hand.  
"Rezi, Aradia, Feferi, and Harley, you're in that room." He pointed towards the room across from Vriska's.

"And if you hear a sudden bang or fighting coming from that room, just ignore it."  
They giggled and grabbed the key, waltzing towards the room.

"Come on! We're finally free from them." I took Dave's hand, and we walked down the long hallway to our room. It was exactly as we left it- messy. Clothes were everywhere, draped on the door handle, on the floor, hell, there are even some of my boxers on top of the television.

I guess you can decipher all of this in your own imagination.

I fell on top of the bed and sighed. I looked at the clock -1:30 A.M. I guess that's not that bad, saying as though sometimes I don't go to bed until five when Dave keeps me up.

He quickly caught up with me, and laid next to me with a groan. "What?" I looked at him and giggled a bit at the sight of him. He is lying on his stomach, and his face is completely hidden. I then decided to do the same, but keep my face looking at his.

"We're finally alooonnnee." He drowned out the last word, and then turned to face me, just a few inches between our faces. "I know, it's nice." I tiredly laughed. He moved his left arm and put his hand on my cheek. I smiled at the fact that it was really warm, and it made me want to just go to sleep.  
But of course, sleep was not an option now. Dave quickly- but hesitantly- put his lips up to mine. I kissed him back, and I smiled.

"We haven't just done this in a while." I kissed him back again, this time with more confidence. He chuckled a bit, then opened his eyes to look at me, "John, we are most certainly not just doing this tonight." He then flipped me over to where I was on my back again, and he got on top of me, still with lips locked together. We didn't unlock until we both absolutely needed to breathe, but even then, we were right back on each other, now with tongues and grinding ensuing.

Your name is John Egbert, and instead of thinking about the certain situation on hand, you can't seem to stop laughing silently at the fact that Rose is probably investing in her own form of tentacle therapy right now.

* * *

**edit: jesus fuck i finally edited this and now it's partly readable? someone give me an award**

my name is kyra and i have no idea where this story is going

**Okay so I actually have a game plan, but seriously, I think I'm just dragging it out at this point. :c But hey, guaranteed smut next chapter, woo! I've like completely went off the main idea of this fanfic though, like it was originally all sadstuck, but now it's just fluff and some "I love you, let's fuck for the thousandth time even though I've only been here for like two weeks" or "I will fucking kill that spider bitch if she fucking kisses you again I swear". So sorry about that. owo  
DID YOU SEE THE UPDATE GUYS LIKE OH MY GOD EVERY JOHNDAVE SHIPPER IS LIKE SCREAMING AND LIKE THEY ARE FINALLY MEETING AND AHHHHH LIKE JESUS FUCK THIS IS THE BEST UPD8.**

**Okay so to wrap this authors note up, you guys should really follow me on Tumblr! My url is narutoninetails, and chances are if you ask me a question about any future fanfics I will 100% answer them!  
Or you know if you wanna be moirails then really just message me and we can be best bros. 3**


	16. basically a shitty long authors note uwu

Basically just a really long authors note okay  
  
Oh my god I'm sorry if I just got any of your hopes up for a chapter, but after writing like fifteen chapters of this without really… well… talking to you guys (?) that it seems about time!

In regards to the next chapter, I am definitely getting started on it now. It should be out by Monday, or hopefully late Sunday. uwu

The only reason I've put off writing it is because I read the last chapter I published for reference as to what I should write next, and…. Needless to say I cringed and just kind of closed out of the browser. I wrote that chapter so badly that even I couldn't continue. ;n; like god have I even heard of paragraph breaks and point of views holy shit

That aside, I should really thank you guys for SOOO many views, follows, favorites, and reviews! None of you might realize it, but I smile for like the rest of the day if I even get one review on a story, but when I get what is it now 62 reviews on one thing?! I went insane for a while okay

god what do I write on this how do authors do this

No but seriously you guys need to give me advice as to how to end this trainwreck of a thing  
Like I could go on hussie and just "EVERYONE IS DEAD AND NO ONE IS CANON"  
or I could just be like "Dave and John moved in together and they lived happily ever after"  
OR the story will end with "and then dave fucked john mercilessly up against the wall while karkat watched"  
okay maybe take out the karkat.  
maybe.

Okay so tl;dr I am completely sorry for my horrible writing and I really love you guys and I don't know how the story will end and I am hopeless?

But follow me or something on Tumblr and help me get my shit together or some shit?  
My url is narutoninetails and I want to change it but that takes effort

jesus never let me write one of these again

Oh shit before I forget! You guys requested that I tell you guys the stories I'm working on at the moment!  
So I'll just put the ship, and a short description of what it is!

KatNep- Karkat is six years old, and he goes to the park and sees his friends who he hasn't seen in like two years. Then he remembers Nepeta and it's just kinda "i. want. To. Play. House. With. Her."

JohnDave- Honestly it's the same beginning as the KatNep, by complete accident I promise. But it will be another long fic, and they will grow up and well, make the kokoros go doki doki  
JohnDave- this one is difficult because I don't know if I'll even finish it? But it's a demonstuck and it would probably be a longfic too. Just think of a combination of Supernatural and Homestuck and bam that is the fic  
But dave can be dean and john can be cas okay  
and then dirk could be sam but have better hair? Like the hair sam had in like the first season  
but dave is already in hell in the fic so like maybe that analogy wont work

I might make a Dangan Ronpa one too. Something with Junko in it, definitely, I just don't know what shipping? Maybe I'll make it a crack ship and put her with togami or something who knows

Review replies!: jesus will I ever shut up  
MeowSaysTheCat: why thank you c: but I can't be your favorite author! That's too prestigious of a title.  
SnakeCamera: I love you too okay and yes I will marry you, but it seems as though you turned trickster, so you'll have to turn me and then we can have 50 zillion babies I promise  
ElizaBeGood: omfg I'm so sorry ;u; well who knows maybe there were two teenagers doing it in the room? If there were I would work there in an instant okay  
And, for the shippings in the rooms question… maybe…. A little bit…  
camille. : I do realize that Nepeta is one badass chick okay, but I mean… I guess it's my headcanon that she's not always THAT fierce? I mean she could wreck shit up if she wanted but you know the story is focused on our two favorite homos so I didn't linger too much on my precious girl uwu sorry!  
And for any of the guests or people I didn't put directly on here (there's a lot of you okay) I thank you for loving this so much even though it's poop and I am eternally greatful  
(and yes I would have elbowed Dave much harder than john did I mean you guys are spot on)

okay I'm done  
thank you for your time  
I love you all  
remember the url is narutoninetails  
follow me darlings uwu  
I thought these updates were supposed to be professional in fanfics but look at me now  
*miley cyrus' the climb starts playing*


	17. Chapter 16

Before I even get started with this chapter, I want to say that I will probably be changing the point of view kind of thing from here on out. I honestly don't even know how I wrote the story with "I's" and "Me's". So this will probably be a beta run through to see how it works!

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are extremely glad to be out of those obnoxious troll's reach.

It's not like you're not even the slightest bit glad to see them. They are- in a sense- all your friends. It's pretty cool seeing Karkat and making him all flustered again like usual, now that you have a legitimate thing to make him all red about. It's pretty fulfilling, actually. Then you get to see Terezi, and she is always pretty fun to hang out with, even if you didn't even really interact with her this entire time.

You blame peer pressure. Or, boyfriend pressure.

But they honestly get god awfully annoying very quickly, especially a select few, like goddamn Vriska. You're still mad about her kissing John, don't think you're not. Sure, it was on the cheek, but details details. You are still going to hunt her down for doing that to your boyfriend.

Speaking of which, you should probably catch up with John. He's already to your room, and you're still outside of the girl's hotel room. And, well, to be honest, you're starting to hear the same sounds come from your ecto-sister that you make when you're with John. So you obviously need to get away from hearing range, but not before knocking on their door to freak them out.

Walking a bit faster than usual, you catch up with John, and you see him fall onto the bed with a sigh. With a slightly hidden smile, you close the door behind you and glance around the room. God, this place is a mess. Random pieces of clothing are just thrown everywhere, and there are even boxers on the telev- oh, those are yours. You remember that night a bit too clearly now.

You quickly move over to the bed and lay down next to John with an overdramatic thump. Your face is being hid in the pillow, like his is. You can't exactly breathe with it directly in your air ways, but whatever, you're remotely tired. Your lungs can suck it up.

You just made the worst pun possible and you're slightly muffling a laugh against the fabric.

"What?" You could hear him giggling a bit too, but only out of confusion. Moving your head to the right to see him, he's on his side smiling at you. You want to reply with a simple "nothing", but come on; you are never going to forget that terrible thing. In order to not tell him that extremely uncool thing, you hide your face into the pillow once again.

You could feel the bed sink deeper a bit as he repositioned himself into the same position you are in at the moment. Quickly regaining your composure, you remember how tired you actually are from dealing with everyone's quirks and weird likings all day.

"We're finally alone." Droning out the last word, a bit of your saliva got on the pillow. You quickly moved your head to a clean spot and moved to your side, looking at John.

"I know, it's nice." He laughed a bit tiredly, and it came out in just short huffs. You moved your right hand onto his cheek, and an automatic smile fled across his face. "It's so warm…" He nuzzled against it, and you couldn't help a slight smile either.

Of course, you can't resist that face. You leaned forward a bit and placed your lips up to his. It still felt weird to do that, you haven't been together for that long yet. But it still felt really good to you.  
He kissed back, and you could feel him grin as he did so, with one of his hands behind your neck. After a few more moments, your wait was supported by your elbow, which is keeping you slightly hovered over John. It soon became apparent that you were perhaps kissing him a bit harder than you thought when you suddenly felt your tongue in his mouth.

When did that happen?

You guess it is okay, because he let you, and he's getting into this maybe as much as you were subconsciously. His other hand is now around your neck, and he pushed you down into him more after every second, still in the same positions. You could hear him giggle a bit, so you let off and opened your eyes.

"We haven't just done this in a while," he grinned. You moved your hand around his neck, the same way his are on you. He lifted himself by the arms a bit, and kissed you once again without pulling you to. Smirking, you let off and moved your hands to his sides, "John, we are most certainly not just doing this tonight."

It takes him a while to process it, but then his face lights up and he doesn't look as tired as he originally was. You take that opportunity to lock your lips onto his harder than previously. Pushing him down against the pillow, his arms move to the back of your head. He held onto your hair a bit more harshly than expected, but it would be a lie if you said you didn't like it in the slightest.

Both of you only let go once you really needed to breathe, and even then you would be right back on each other in the next second. Whenever you would let go, you would hover over him a bit and catch your breath and watch his flurry of emotions go by. Each time he pulled you back down, you would grind on top of him, which only made him want to keep unlocking your mouths more. Faint squeals and noises would come from him, and at one point, very faint giggling. What the hell is he even thinking about?

Whatever, you can get that not-so-secretive giggle out of his lungs with even the slightest sudden move.

And that's exactly what you do.  
Your hand moves from his side, and hovers over the (now apparent) bulge in his pants. Jesus, you basically control this boy. Of course, you quickly grasp it from the outside of the fabric.  
A slight smirk of accomplishment rushed over your face as his mouth opened a bit more, and the hushed laughs came to an abrupt stop, just to be replaced with one droned out moan.

"That's more like it," the devious smirk on your face can't be hidden, obviously. Sure, you guys have both done this, how many times now? Probably more than you can count on two hands. But you don't think you can ever get over his moans. Ever.

You keep your hand there, but move it just slightly enough to tease him. His face gets redder and redder with each movement; and that just makes you do it more. He is covering his mouth with one of his free hands, trying to hide the countless noises he is holding in just because of that. Of course, you want those sounds to come out, right? So you need to step up your game.

You move back up, and looking downward, you face him. Your hand is still on him, so his expression doesn't change that much from the lust filled one.

Quickly, you latch your mouth onto his neck, sucking on the side of it enough to give him marks he'll have to hide the next day. Occasionally licking the spot and biting in the same area, faint muffles come from under you, and the spot you're grasping with your other hand is signaling that he is enjoying this a bit more than you expected.

Before moving on to your main target in focus, you take one more moment to perhaps get him harder than he already is, if that's possible. With a swift move, you face his throat and slowly inch your tongue up his throat little by little until you reach the cave in-between his chin and neck. You can feel him squirming under the touch, and a faint moan escapes his mouth. You latch off of his neck, and face him once again. He is only slightly redder than previously, and you can see a slight grin start to curl on his face.

Confusedly, you mutter a slight "what?" as you watch his grin turn into a smirk. "You'll see." With that, he grabs your shoulders, and flips you to where you are on the bottom. He immediately places his mouth to yours, sloppily of course. You hold back the laugh from escaping by grabbing the back of his neck and mushing him more into you.

It doesn't end until he lifts up and smiles at you, "Payback time."  
Before you can question him, he grabs your crotch the same way you did to his earlier, and you can't help but force out a very inhuman noise.  
"Ngh, wha, what for?!" You tried to make your voice sound as normal as possible, but once he started to move his hand above the fabric, it became extremely hard. ( badum tsss)

"For the park! You obviously cheated to win, even though I _clearly _won. And plus you just deserve it for being such an ass." He raised an eyebrow and deviously smirked at your confused face.  
His smirk went away once one rose on your face as well, "I should be an ass more, then, now shouldn't I?"  
He didn't answer, but the friction touching your jeans had gone away fairly swiftly. You don't know what happened or how in the hell he could have done it so fast, but now your pants are now slightly lower than they were, and his hand is inside your boxers.  
"What the hell a- Ahhhngh!"  
"Hehe, that's what I was aiming for." You are definitely going to have to turn the tables on this boy. But, perhaps you'll wait a bit and see what he does?

And that's exactly what you do. The only time he is off of you is when he decides to take your jeans fully off. As he's doing so, you somehow convince him to take off everything as well, and he's right back on top of you in a second.

He grasps your member immediately, and begins to stroke the tip of it enough to tease you.  
Needless to say, you gave in and made a few noises. You'll redeem yourself later.

His fingers grasp around it, and he begins to move up and down it, a tad too slow for your liking. A few inhumane noises and moans later, he breaks and starts to move faster and faster, making himself a bit more anxious for attention.  
"Unggh, giving i-in already?" Looking back at him, you can obviously tell that he's starting to regret his decision to give you all of the attention, and not himself. His other hand is rubbing his member at a slower tempo than he is to yours, but he's trying to level it out.  
"N…No! I just… Nghh…"  
Yeah, he needs this more than you do.

Quickly, you grab his shoulders and flip him over to the other side of the bed, now lying on his back. Readjusting yourself, you go above him and scoot to the middle of his legs.  
You catch him staring at you, so you give him one quick smirk before bending your head and licking him from base to tip.  
"D-Ahh!- Dave!" His face goes red and your hair is now being pulled a bit more than you want it to be.  
"And that's what_ I_ was aiming for." With a condescending smirk from your end and a defeated look from his, he snorts, "Fine, fine, but now you can't stop!"  
Not that you were going to, anyways.

Taking him in fully, you can't help but slightly grin at the loudness of the noise he made. You begin to move up and down, scratching his hips with your nails the more you get into it.  
After more moves, you start to hear faster paced moans occurring, and as if you didn't need more evidence that he was about to get off, he's started to push your head down into him slightly, helping you- or making you- go faster.  
"Ah! Dave! I'm gonna co-  
Just seconds before he climaxes, you let off and lick him to the tip once more, with your hand tracing the sides of it as an addition.  
"Dave!" His back arched and shuddered as he released onto your tongue, and you made sure he was looking before you swallowed it back.  
"I…. Damn," he breathed. You moved back up to where your faces were only inches apart, and he threw his arms around your neck.  
With a smirk, you breathed out a steady, "Admit it, I won earlier, and I won now."  
"If I say yes, can we finally go to sleep?"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever you want, darling." Rolling your eyes, you got off from on top of him and laid back down on the other side.

Before you were even able to get comfortable, a banging on the door made both of your eyes widen. Who the hell would want us now? Sitting up slightly from the covers, you both looked at each other and shrugged.  
Getting up with a sigh, you start to walk towards the door when his hand catches onto yours quickly.

"What?"

He just stares at you, and laughs a bit. "Dave, we're," He shot down a look at himself and then back at you, "naked."

You looked down, and well, he sure was right. "Oh, shit just… hand me a blanket or something."  
He does so, and you wrap the small, rather fluffy blanket around your waist. The person at the door is still banging it harshly, and to be honest, it's annoying the hell out of you.

"Jesus fuck calm down! I'm coming."  
"Actually I was." You turn around and glare at John, who has a wide grin now plastered onto his face. Sticking your tongue out at him and then turning back around, you open the door. A certain Vantas stands in front of you and, judging by the angrier expression than usual, someone already pissed him off more than usual.

"Sup." You block his vision of the room by hanging your arm on the doorway.

"Okay look," This is never a conversation starter, "Serket and Ampora just got into a shitfest of a huge fight, and some things in the halls and rooms may or may not be fucking broken. Terezi has already drawn all over the goddamn walls with damn human grub crayons she found in the lobby. Gamzee and Sollux went down to the arcade or whatever the fuck it is and I guess Captor hacked into one of them and broke it and- …are you naked?" He glanced down at the blanket, and his face turned a light shade of red. Way to hide your blood color, Vantas.

"No, Karkat. I am holding this seemingly too small blanket around my waist because I can't live with anyone seeing me in my underwear. I am literally too self-conscious to let anyone, including John, see me naked or in anything boxer wise. I simply did not want to release your weird troll liquid as soon as you saw me, so in your damn favor, I covered up this godly body."

"Jesus fuck do you ever shut the hell up? And did you shitloads really already do it? We've been here for fucking like half an hour."

You turned around and unblocked the door way to let him see, "Hey John, did we just fuck?" He sat up from lying down and grinned, covers blocking anything not needed to see.

"Maybe! Oh, hi Karkat! Hehe sorry, but at least you didn't knock earlier!"

You faced the now overly flustered troll in the hall, and smirked, "And we're possibly not done yet. Now, what exactly did you want? Oh, yeah, everyone shitting up things. Just be the leader or some shit and tell everyone to stop fucking around and go the hell to sleep."

Before he had the chance to reply in some sarcastic comment, you added, "And also, before I go back to whatever kinky things could possibly happen that you pervy trolls will probably think about for the rest of your lives, you should go check on Rose and Kanaya. They said they needed help sorting something out. You don't even need to knock or anything. And if you hear one of them yelling eachother's name, that just means that their fight has gotten much worse. Just use this key to unlock it and I'm sure you can sort out their problems. I believe in you."

"Oh, uh, okay? I guess I can help those dumbfucks... Thanks Strider, or whatever."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you'll thank me much more after you get the sweet satisfaction of helping my sister." With that, he started to turn around and head for the room, still overly confused on what you were trying to pull.

"Bye Karkat!"  
He turned around abruptly and pointed a finger at the bed, "Don't even give me that shit when you're naked, Egbert."

You close the door, sigh, and then start laughing a bit uncontrollably at what you have just done.

"What do Rose and Kanaya need?"  
"Nothing of importance, but Vantas might need some Strider-Egbert therapy afterwards. I'm sure he'll need some anyways after getting the image of us in his head. But I'm sure he liked it, whatever."  
He just gave you an uncertain look, but flopped down back onto the bed with a smirk. You followed, and laid back down with him.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are probably going to wake up with a lot of yells and probably some slaps from some certain girls.

* * *

**Oh my god I am sorry I'm so late with this! I kept getting confused and distracted with my other stories, and then I found Marina and The Diamonds and I couldn't stop watching anything with her in it?**

**and don't even get me started on the DirkJake fanfics okay, you guys need to read Hopeful Heart immediately. Tell them I sent you. I mean, come on, there's even sperm-filled sleeping bags from who else than English! Who doesn't love that?**  
**  
Anyways, that's not a good excuse. vnv **  
**Hope you guys liked this long awaited chapter, at least! And oh yes I had to add Karkat.**  
**He could not have been avoided. **

**And again, thank you to all the people who follow this (like 80 people whoa) and the reviewers and blah blah blah**  
**I love all of you (insert heart here because this website seems to hate hearts)**


End file.
